Serenity is Lost
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: "Her name was once Ahsoka, but she's gone now. Darth Cyra is all that remains." In a universe where Anakin never turned to the Dark Side, him and his family have been in exile since Order 66. Once their home was destroyed by the Empire, the Rebellion is all they have left. Yet, a familiar presence lurks in the Dark Side, destroing the rebels and ruling by Emperor Palpatine's side.
1. Her Name Was Ahsoka

_**...The Clone Wars Era...**_

* * *

 _He_ _couldn't breathe. The darkness was too engulfing that it strangled him like a Force-choke would. He felt the hold around his throat get tighter and tighter until Anakin thought he might die from lack of oxygen. Despite everything though, he could still make out the muffled words throughout the chaos around him. One was a female voice and the other was a male's. The female voice sounded scared and frightened, yet the man's voice sent chills radiating down his spine because it seemed so evil. They were not speaking words—or words he could understand—but Anakin knew the girl was in danger._

 _Suddenly the_ _ **snap-hiss**_ _of a lightsaber could be heard along with the ominous red glow. Screams of fright, terror and mercy followed. Anakin's heart dropped as each scream faded into nothingness, symbolising they all died violently._

 _Now the red lightsaber was targeted at him, though with much hesitation. It looked like the person wielding the sabre didn't want to attack and kill him, though if they didn't, the deprivation of air would._

 _He struggled with the invisible hold, and tried to fight against it, but not before the crimson sabre was thrown into his chest, leaving a gaping hole in his abdomen, and the inability to breathe once again._

Anakin woke, gasping for air, as the Force-hold seemed to disintegrate, as well as the darkness and the lightsaber. His own dormitory in the Jedi Temple came into view. He still breathed heavily, as if the oxygen would be taken away, like in his dream.

He looked down at his flesh arm, when he realised it was coated with scarlet blood. Dread filled his features, because it was bleeding since he had driven his own fingernails so deep into his palm. The mechanical hand was on the verge of being crushed by itself.

He felt an arm around his shoulder, and on instinct reach for his sabre, but the sound of the person's voice stopped him. "Master, are you alright?"

* * *

 **...19 Years Later...**

* * *

The TIE fighters roared across Tatooine's desert villages and cloudless sky, destroying chunks of the ground with each explosion they dropped, sand flying everywhere. All the mix-species villagers scrambled for their families, other loved ones or belongings and possessions. It was completely chaos as the stormtroopers started scavenging through the huts, shooting down any villagers who fought back, or disobeyed.

A small group of people crowded beside their own hut, taking cover from the TIEs and the Empire's stormtroopers.

"We have to make a run for the _Hope_." A man's voice broke through the air. It was the only one that wasn't screaming in terror. It sounded stern, ordering, but calm, like he had been in this situation many times before. The man was Anakin Skywalker, who shouted over the bombs just missing their small hut with Padmé Amidala Skywalker, Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker beside him. Their faces were fierce, slightly angry as the Empire had finally found their whereabouts. "We have to go! Now! Or the Empire will destroy us completely!"

"But we can't just run! We must stay and fight!" Leia protested. She didn't like the idea of escaping and leaving Tatooine. This was her home for all her life, and she can't just let it burn to the ground. Her friends lived here. Her people lived here. _She_ lived here, and it just didn't seem right to abandoned everything because the Empire forced her to.

Anakin sensed her feelings underneath her face of bravado; hint of fear, but not much. "We can't fight if we're dead." Someone extremely important once told him that 'suicide is not the Jedi way', and fighting in this fight would definitely insure death. There's a difference between standing up for what you believe in, and _dying_ for what you believe in. "The stormtroopers outnumber us." Anakin reasoned with her. "We'll be shot dead immediately." To be honest, he didn't want to leave either, but they had no choice.

She shot back a glance of defiance. "But isn't this what we have been training for—what _you_ have been training us for?" She snapped back. She was always pretty feisty and it made Anakin think of himself at her age. "This is our chance!"

Anakin would say something back, to prove her point wrong, but technically she was right. The twins _were_ trained in lightsaber combat as well as the ways of the Force to fight and defend.

Another explosion rattled the ground, nearly throwing them across the land. "We can't stay here much longer or we'll die!" This time it was her brother, Luke, who spoke up.

"No, I'm not running away like a coward!"

"It's not running away; it's staying alive!"

Leia's face still stood with stubbornness, though Luke's word seemed to have some effect.

The family (including the reluctant Leia) ran towards the ship called the _Hope_ which was an old freighter designed for cargo. Anakin doubted it could withstand much laser fire and cope in high speed get-aways, though it will have to do. He had taught both his children to fly it just as well as he could, so hopefully they wouldn't end up blasted into smithereens. Both Anakin and Padmé knew that one day the Empire would find them, so it was necessary to make something as useless as the _Hope_ become literally their _only_ hope in a time like this. Tinkering and many, many upgrades did help it, though.

Anakin jumped into the pilot seat, with Luke as his co-pilot like many times they had practiced before. Luke was an outstanding pilot just like his father before him, so it was an unspoken rule that father and son would be the Skywalkers who piloted.

As they lifted off, one last explosion exploded on Tatooine's surface, and this time it was their home that got hit. Both anger and sadness washed over Anakin. He knew this day would come. No one could hide from the Empire forever. The Skywalkers had been lucky to last this long compared to other Jedi who hid, but now their luck had finally ran out.

With engines roaring, the ship blasted itself into the sky, leaving dust and sand particles springing into the dense air. Almost instantly three of the five TIE fighter pilots were chasing them down, forbidding the family from leaving the planet.

Anakin hadn't flown in a while... Well not really. Nothing like this, yet the thrill of soaring through the sky sent memories coming back to his mind of the Clone War days. In the cot-pit he really felt alive, like this is where he was meant to be. His name was ' _Skywalker_ ' after all.

Anakin and Luke evaded the TIEs while Leia and Padmé were in the two gunner positions, firing. The _Hope_ swerved beside a TIE that was shot down soon after by the _Hope's_ old, but powerful laser cannons. Even being all these years away from a real space fight, the Hero With No Fear still outmatched the Empire's pilots.

Another rain of laser fire cascaded upon the _Hope_ , yet the quick, skilful manoeuvres from Anakin led the TIEs missing each shot. Eventually Skywalker was using his old piloting reflexes to barrel roll across Tatooine's sky, in order to avoid the TIEs.

It was a close fight, he would say that, but Anakin was still the better flier. He soared underneath the two remaining TIEs, letting them think he was landing back onto the surface or his engines had died, but in reality, he knew that this opportunity gave Leia or Padmé to fire back... And so they did.

Together, the women shot back, using their low position to their advantage. Both twin TIE fighters exploded into a display of colourful fuel, mechanics and wires, leaving no hope for whoever imperials was inside.

"We got them!" Luke cried through the headset to his mother and sister. Anakin couldn't help the smile on his own face sensing Luke's beaming excitement and Leia's perfect pride. It felt exhilarating to become part of the fight again. Maybe ever since the Clone War he was craving for a battle, and now he finally had one. He couldn't help but think that he was born to defeat evil. First the Separatists and now the Galactic Empire.

The remaining other two TIEs were soon chasing the _Hope_ down again, much like the three TIEs before them had. "Don't celebrate yet, Luke. Two TIEs incoming from behind." Anakin called, alerting his son, but also his wife and daughter through the headset.

From Padmé's position, she could see a TIE dodge in and out of the fire zone displayed across the gunner. She had to swerve the cannon in sync with the TIE to finally be able to land a hit, and eventually she did. It didn't explode like the rest, but the left hexagonal side caught fire, unbalanced itself, then plummeted to the ground, erupting the sand and breaking both hexagons off, until it was nothing but a round, tumbling ball.

The fifth and final pilot was that last to be taken down. Leia aimed, shot, and fired, and the TIE was vaporised. The _Hope_ evaded the falling shrapnel in the sky, not wanting to risk what damage could do to a ship like this.

Once they were in the clear and out of Tatooine's atmosphere, no one knew how to react. The Empire was after them now (if they weren't already, that is). Shooting down five Imperials and rebelling definitely caught the Empire's attention, and it wasn't like the Skywalkers could just go into hiding again... Could they?

They all met in the cot-pit, Padmé and Leia behind Anakin and Luke. Anakin piloted out of the sector fast, because it was only a matter of time before the Imperial blockade arrived.

"What do we do now?" Luke's voice broke the steady silence, startled Anakin out of his thoughts. He didn't know that both twins seemed to look upon him, as if he had answers. In truth, he didn't really have any.

"The Empire just torched our home, Luke. What _can_ we do?" Leia stated blankly.

For the first time in a while, Padmé's tone filled the air, full of defiance, determination and courage. "We fight," She held her head up high, as if talking to an enemy and wouldn't dare show intimidation. The show of bravery made Anakin remember the same woman all those years ago on Naboo, the Queen and then the beautiful Senator.

There was no doubt Leia liked what her mother had said, and smiled. Anakin found even himself smiling, too. His wife's words gave a sense of hope radiating between their connected bonds. Padmé couldn't sense her family, like her husband and children could sense her and each other, but this time she definitely felt the uplifting mood rise.

"So we're going to finally rebel against the Empire?" Leia cocked an eyebrow, almost in disbelief. She never knew why her parents had just been training her all this time, but maybe it was this moment that they were waiting for.

Padmé nodded. "Exactly,"

Anakin set the hyperdrive coordinates to Yavin IV—the last known location of the Rebellion base, information received from an old ally, mentor and friend.

* * *

 **...19 years before/Clone War Era...**

* * *

"No, no no. Master, please." Ahsoka pleaded, drenched in blood, but not her own. "Please, Master, don't go." There was just _so_ much blood. She could see him lying in her arms starting to go limp, and it made her heart drop even more. "No, Master—Anakin, you can't die."

He looked up to meet her eyes, both reflecting each other's tears. He knew his fate, and she did too. No one can survive a wound the like that.

He mumbled something hardly audible, with blood on the edges of his lips. She didn't hear what he said, but by the way his mouth move, she knew it was her name.

She felt his pule die down, and his Force-signature fade... But she couldn't let him go. She would do anything to have him live...Anything.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This was the first chapter of** ** _Serenity is Lost_** **! It's all pretty vague so far, but we know that Anakin had some sort of dream in the past, yet 19 years later is hiding with his family on Tatooine to escape the Empire, but when the Empire came a-knockin', they were forced to escape and now are heading towards Yavin IV. But... What will the Skywalkers find on Yavin IV? Will the Empire find them? Will we find out more about what has happened to Ahsoka!?**

 **Feedback is very much appreciated.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	2. Return to the Rebellion

The _Hope_ descended into Yavin IV's atmosphere, and if Anakin didn't know it was a rebel base, he would've thought the amount of security was overkill or _Imperial_. He hadn't left Tatooine much in the last 19 years—a few times, but not that many—and now seeing the galaxy so different was unnerving. So much protocol, security, athorization...anything but freedom and peace. He couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt that spiralled inside his mind, as he realised this is what he abandoned and left behind—the universe in turmoil—when he chose exile with his family instead of fighting for the galaxy.

Luke gave off a scoff when the rebel on the other side of the communication connection denied there request to enter the planet. "I promise you, we're not imperials." His voice rang through the two frequencies of the _Hope's_ comm, and the Rebellion base's. Anakin cringed as no one—not even himself, would believe Luke. In this time in the galaxy, nobody ever trusted anyone because they said they 'promised' to be on the same side.

"Kid, you need authorization for this sector." Came the unapologetic voice through the other end. "This is under the jurisdiction of the Empire." The man was just following protocol—a trick to see if outsiders were imperial or not.

"We know this is the Rebellion," this time it was Anakin who tried to reason. "We're allies."

There was a silence, before, "How can we be sure? You could be Empire sympathisers."

"Would we be Empire sympathisers if they just burned down our home?" Leia spoke, with a hot glaze in her eyes. "We were forced to run. We were hiding from the Empire, but they found us. They destroyed our home—the place my brother and I have only ever been for nineteen years. Yet, the Empire has taken that away, much like they have taken away freedom and peace and democracy—which you rebels fight for." Such passion, such strength was empowered into her words. "Please, I want a chance to fight back—to have justice for their crimes against the galaxy."

Their was a long pause this time, as everyone took in her powerful declamation. It almost even took the Skywalkers aback, yet Anakin knew that was what she had been wanting to say for a long time now, even if their home had gotten destroyed only a few hours ago.

"Listen, you may be who you say you are, but we can't afford to risk it. I'm sorry." Was the reply.

Before giving up hope for good, Anakin tried one last thing.

"We're Jedi."

On Yavin IV Wedge Antilles heard the final statement form the mysterious ship, and if he didn't know better, he would think it was all some sort of Empire trick, yet those people _knew_ that this is the Rebellion, and if the Empire knew, they would be blasted into the sky faster than sonic sound waves traveling at the speed of light. And the way that man said 'Jedi'... No Imperial would use that undercover name with such proudness and belonging. Maybe they were all telling the truth.

"General," Wedge called for the man who probably should have been supervising this conversation from the start, especially since now there were talk of the Jedi. The General hopefully could tell if these people were really once the Republic's peace protectors, since the General himself is a Jedi, the only one thought to be left. "An old Outer Rim freighter is seeking entrance to the base. They say they're not Imperial, and claim to be Jedi." He continued. "I thought you might want to take a look."

The General turned around from the flickering holo display table, and raised an eyebrow. "Does it appear they're lying?" His Courscanti accent shown throughout his voice.

"I'm not sure. I thought you could take a look."

The General thought for a moment, then said, "I sense no immediate threats, perhaps we shall let them land here." his eyes drifted for a moment before those grey/blue irises seemed to dilute and his features morphed into an almost startled expression. "Hmm," he mused, thinking. "We can find out more about them once they're here." Before he returned to Mon Mothma the Rebellion's Leader, he added, "Give them permission to dock,"

Yavin was so green—so _pure_. Trees, water streams, rocks and all other exotic fauna and flora that made this planet look like paradise compared to Tatooine—that floating dust-ball/rock in space.

The Skywalkers stepped off the _Hope_ and were met by a bunch of security droids, which a guy named Wedge—the one they'd been previously talking to—waved off.

Both twins seemed stunned by the beauty of the ecosystem, taking in every detail as they all walked into the huge temple-like Rebellion base.

Anakin however, was met with the very familiar Force-signature. It was blocked—had strong mental shields, yet from his own stronger connection within the Force, it was instantly recognisable. From what he could tell on the other end, they couldn't quite place him, but recognised it as friendly, not an enemy.

"So, this is the Rebellion, huh?" Luke said, as they made their way through the busy crowd of rebels, commanders and pilots.

"Obviously," Leia stated blankly.

Anakin didn't hear the rest of that conversation, because now he saw the person he'd been wanting to see since forever, and right now he felt slightly...relieved. Relieved that he might be reunited with his brother; relieved that he felt finally home.

The General was going over a holo image of a space station with Mon Mothma, when he finally looked up to see the face of Anakin Skywalker, 10 or so meters away. When the finally locked glances, the older one was quite taken aback, while the younger just smiled a faint, simple smile.

" _Master_ ," Anakin said through a Force-bond that hadn't been used in 19 years.

* * *

Darth Cyra kneeled before her Master, The Empreor Darth Sidious, as his blue hologram appeared largely projected in front of her.

"What is thy biddings, my Master?" She asked, her dark tone portrayed stronger when talking to Lord Sidious.

"I have reason to believe the whereabouts of the Rebellion have been located. A ship during the attack on Tatooine was reported escaping. The ship had a tracking device on it, which displayed the freighter heading to the fourth moon of Yavin." Cyra could even sense something different brewing by just Sidious talking p about the planet, so she to knew this was a big risk, but she trusted her instincts. Someone important once told her to always trust her instincts... _No_... She quickly snapped the thought away from her mind, quick enough that her Master couldn't sense it. "You are to investigate the possible base, and commence attack if so." After a beat, he added venomously, "I want the rebels, their fleet, their base destroyed."

Cyra bowed her head lower. "As you wish, my Master."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Things are getting spicy. Anakin and his family have finally been able to arrive at the rebel's base, and an old friend reunites with him. You don't need to guess to know who that is ;). While on the other hand, Cyra has received orders to go to Yavin IV. What will she find there? What awaits the rebels? Is a big feels scene between old friends about to take place? Probably.**

 **Vote and comment if you like this chapter :). Feedback is always nice.**

 **I didn't intend for the rebel they were speaking to to be Wedge, and I wanted the General to call him Commander, but is Wedge a Commander? Idk, please tell me if you know.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	3. Battle of Yavin IV

"Anakin," General Kenobi's lips formed the name of his once apprentice upon seeing him through the crowd. Anakin had that slight smile on his face that took amusement from Obi-Wan's bewilderment. Blue eyes met grey, and the long lost friends are drawn together, the Force aiding their steps.

They faced together, both pulling one another into an embrace, gripping each other's clothes. The first time they've seen each other in 19 years...

Some rebels who were not busy doing things, observed curiously with raised eyebrows, Padmé walking behind her husband, reuniting with her old friend, too, while the Skywalker twins stand side-by-side, memories flooding back to when their father had told them about his great Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

As they pulled away, they're left with just the reconnected Force-bond that once was extinct, but now is very much glowing with aliveness.

"Long time, no see, Master." Anakin said, and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"That would be an understatement, my old friend." Obi-Wan then caught sight of Padmé. Those chocolate eyes were impossible to miss.

"It's good to see you, Obi-Wan." Padmé greets, and she herself embraces him in a hug, too, which Obi-Wan wasn't expecting, but accepted nonetheless.

"It really is, Padmé." He fought of the urge to call her 'Senator'—as that was what he always called her in the Clone Wars—yet reminded himself, Padmé Amidala is no longer a Senator.

The attention when was now placed on the twins, who which felt kind of awkward in this reunion between their parents and this General Kenobi. They both felt way younger than they actually were, just standing, shifting their weight from leg to leg.

"And they probably won't remember you, but this is Luke and Leia." Anakin smiled at his children, and they offered small, sheepish smiles back to the stranger.

Upon seeing them, flashes of images past through Obi-Wan's mind of those same people were tiny children in his arms. He distinctly recalled when Anakin and Padmé told him there marriage secret... And then their second one, how distrusted and astonished he felt, yet beyond that, he noticed how happy they both were...and that made him happy, too.

When order 66 broke out, he didn't blame them for wanting to stay out of the line of fire, rather than keep fighting. Obi-Wan knew that it definitely was the safest thing to do, so he understood. For children to be raise in a war zone would be traumatic, and after what had happened to the younglings and Padawans during the Clone War, he couldn't stand to see it again.

Snapping the thoughts away from his mind, he when looked back to Luke and Leia, and spent a moment of two just studying them. Leia looked so much like her mother, as Luke his father. Brown eyes matched brown, blue eyes matched blue, brunette hair matched brunette and blonde hair matched blonde. Though the twins seemed to take after their mother's figure, and soft features... Yet both had their father's Force-sensitivity—Obi-Wan could feel their sensitivity even from just a few meters away.

Suddenly the moment of reuniting was over too quickly, as a rebel stationed at one display screen alerted a star destroyer entered the sector...and that ship doesn't look friendly at all.

The rebels started moving more quickly, as some hopped into A-wings, or towards the main holo display table, surrounded their Commander and the leader Mon Mothma.

Several warnings alarms sounded through out the base, and Obi-Wan was quick to put a scowl on his face. The General moved toward Mon Mothma and the rest of the high-ranking rebels, who all crowded around the holo table, which showed Yavin IV in blue lines, and then moving red dots—some big, some small.

"What's going on?" Luke asked to no one in particular, clearly confused by the situation. Leia seemed a little lost as well.

"The Empire has finally found us." Obi-Wan growled, hands leaning on the table. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes locked onto the hologram as if studying it deeply.

"But how?" This time it was Leia's turn to be puzzled, and somewhat concerned. All the rushing rebels and stressed leaders was making her nervous.

Obi-Wan sighed, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to say. "They must have track a ship entertaining the sector— _your_ ship."

The family went silent, not finding the words to talk, Each of their stomachs knotted and colour draining from their faces. "Track the _Hope_?" Padmé questioned. "How could they have done that?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Well, we can worry about that later." He started to stride over to the base's open hangar, filled with various small one-person space crafts. "Right now we're sending Cove Squadron to intercept the Imperial TIE fighters," he looked back at the holo. "Which have just about entered the stratosphere."

The family followed the General to a row full of X-Wings in the hangar. Obi-Wan was already preparing one of them for the ascending sequence, ready to climb aboard. His face was determined, and it was pretty clear he wasn't about to let the Empire destroy and kill this base and the rebels without a fight.

As soon as he was in the cot-pit, the headset rang throughout the speaker. It was a girl from Cove Squadron talking about a blockade the Empire has formed around the planet. She also informed that her Squadron was having trouble defeating the TIEs—they were outmatched. "It's not looking to good out here, General." She said. "We're not having much luck."

"Looks like the Empire wants a fight." Obi-Wan didn't waste any time responding back to Cove Squadron's leader, and Anakin could feel his own urgency, determination and adrenaline through the Force. "I think we'll need the best starfighter pilots for this," he mumbled under his breath, but Anakin caught every word. Now this time Obi-Wan looked down at the younger man.

"Well, Master Skywalker, why don't you say we take down some enemies like old times?"

* * *

Darth Cyra stationed herself in her TIE—the one that had slightly curved twin ion engines, unlike the standard hexagonal engine panels.

The other Imperial pilots had already started the attack, which clearly was the rebel base since rebels with A-Wings already were trying to fight the blockade, so alone in the hangar, it gave Cyra the short moment of meditation she needed to focus on the on coming battle.

She wasn't the best at meditation, though somehow was able to find herself within the Force, despite the raging laser fighter outside and explosions.

She found herself almost lost within the Force, a deep corner of her mind that she couldn't break free out of. She started to see images—pictures of her past that she had buried so deep...

Though as soon as they appeared, they vanished, and she was able to get a grip on the situation. She shook her head to get rid of all distractions, because for this battle she would have to be focused, agile and cunning. Her Master would not be pleased if she failed... So the rebels must die.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **What's happened here? Obi-Wan has reunited with Anakin and his family, and we get a glimpse of what Obi-Wan was thinking throughout the past, but then disaster struck and the rebel base was found and now the Empire has formed a blockade, while Darth Cyra is ready to attack. What will be the end result of this battle? Will the rebels escape the blockade? Will the Empire defeat the rebels?**

 **Feedback keeps me motivated to keep writing this, so it's awesome to hear from you guys. :)**

 **Ugh, it's 12:05 at night and I still have to do English homework... Meh, I'm not gonna do it. :/**

 **Oh, and Cove Squadron isn't really a cannon squadron. There just my OCs, though I don't think I'll be using them much, have them main characters or anything.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	4. When the Past Comes A-Knockin'

He thought Tatooine was his home, yet it wasn't. It was only a safe-haven kind of place. Up until he was nine-years-old, Tatooine had been the only home he'd ever known. The beating hot twin suns, Tatoo I and Tatoo II, would rise in the cloudless sky, warm his skin and heat the planet from dawn to dusk; the sand would spiral around through sandstorms, sting his arms and legs, irritate his eyes and act as an almost shadow—following him wherever he wondered off to; the climate would cause exhaustion, drain not only him, but other locals as well. All these factors he hated, though they were the living conditions he'd known back then. The _only_ conditions he'd known...but despite living on that dust-ball for nine years, it wasn't his home. And after he left that awful place, he realised that.

 _Tatooine is not home._

He thought the Temple was his home, yet it wasn't. Yes, he did feel safe there—free from the life of slavery, but he never felt a sense of belonging. It was crazy to think that he thought a Jedi like himself didn't belong in the peaceful sanctuary where all Jedi accommodate, but crazy or not, it crossed his mind plenty of times. Those looks from Padawans and younglings were embedded into his brain upon seeing him for the first time as a little boy. Those looks of disapproval, rejection and straight-up strangeness, as each of them silently screamed 'outsider'. Though if he was honest with himself, as he grew up, Anakin started to believe the him-being-an-'outsider' thing, wasn't all that false. The Jedi ideals were the main reasons. It was plain and simple—Anakin didn't agree. The fact that Jedi were emotionless (or as close to emotionless as they could be), well, let's say, he couldn't exactly say he was the same. He possibly let all his feelings cloud his judgement all the time, wether it was dangerous to, or not (probably was)... And that led to another thing: recklessness. Jedi were supposed to be calm and wary—not adventurous and brash. He even overheard someone call him 'wild' once... But anyway, those few personality traits were merely imperfections, compared to his views... The Attachment rule to be specific. The Hero With No Fear practically broke _all_ of the rules, though the one that divided him between a rebellious teen and a Code-breaking Jedi, was the matter that Anakin had a wife—an _attachment_ (probably the most unbreakable bond one can acquire, too). And even as the months/years went on, more attachments were made and more Code rules were broken. This time around, Anakin knew that the Temple (or the Jedi) definitely wasn't/weren't his home pretty quickly. Perhaps Anakin was a Jedi (like all the rest), but he wasn't like any of them.

 _The Temple is not home._

But, Anakin Skywalker belonged somewhere—just like everyone els in the universe. Though it wasn't a specific destination or building or planet, No; single destinations were just too restricting and boring. He liked a place where he was free, and that place was inside a small, one-pilot cot-pit, looking out over the blackened void full of glowing stars, feeling the engines roar within the metallic framework, having a trusty astromech droid beside him, and feel the buzzing stream of electricity flowing through the Force's wave-links.

" _This_ is home."

Anakin Skywalker's voice sounded throughout the enclosed space of the X-Wing, while adrenaline pumped through his veins—giving everlasting stamina coursing within his body. Blood rushed faster, as he glided his X-Wing into attack formation, preparing for the space battle already occurring. Sparks of exhilaration fumed from the Force, and embers flied across the galaxy as Anakin flied with them. Connected as one with the Force, the galaxy, himself, the stars and his fighter.

Anakin took both steering yokes in his hands and gripped them tightly, feeling the Force concentrate itself around his being, guiding the Jedi as he soared through space, just outside the stratosphere, facing the heavily armed Imperial Star Destroyer and the five TIE fighters and (he guessed) their leader—the modified TIE with curved ion engines, rather than the basic hexagonal-shaped ones. Maybe it was an upgraded advancement—stronger shields, sophisticated target tracking—or maybe it was just to look intimidating, but one thing was for sure: after this battle, it would be nothing more than a hunk of singed metal and ruined parts floating in space.

Both Cove Squadron, Kenobi and himself formed an attack position with a woman named Eylin Nema from Cove, as their attack leader. The five blue A-Wings of Cove made two diagonal lines—Eylin at the point, where the two lines crossed—while Obi-Wan's and Anakin's X-Wings stayed at the ends of both lines.

The formation moved as the TIEs did. As soon as those Imperials started firing their lasers from their laser cannons, Cove Squadron were quick to retaliate.

It was a blaze of green and red lasers soaring through the air, starfighters dodging miraculously and an endless sound of ear-ringing explosions from TIEs and A-Wings bursting into flames.

Anakin stayed on the defensive for the most part—manoeuvring around in skilful ways, twisting and spiralling his fighter—only firing back when the TIEs got too close for his liking. He wasn't quite comfortable within this random X-Wing that he'd never tried before. If only he had his golden starfighter...

* * *

Darth Cyra's TIE shot mercilessly towards the rebels. Each fighter she landed a blow on, was another small victory for the Empire...and herself. She loved the scream of pain she felt through the Force, and then the rewarding silence of death that followed after. The terror in their final moments fuelled her dark energy, and she wanted more, even if that meant killing all these pathetic pilots (which she was completely fine with).

She dove into the middle of them—trying to break them apart—letting lose a cascade of deadly, heavy firefight.

Most of the rebels were stupid enough to fire back, as if they had a chance, yet there was a specific pilot that actually caught her attention. Unlike the clearly less experienced rebellion pilots, this person (whoever they were) actually was smart. They might not be attacking, but they definitely knew how to defend themselves—and something told Cyra they would be good on the offensive, too. Probably a well-trained, accomplished fighter.

The X-Wing pilot dodged another round of her comrade's green lasers with a barrel roll—with ease, too. Next, the rebel gunned down the TIE who shot him, before it even had a chance to lay it's next attack—and this was all in a mere second or two.

Soon after, an Imperial TIE rushed past the pilot again, diving in for a more close-range attack, yet the pilot ducked underneath before the TIE could even open fire, leaving both Cyra and the Imperial starfighter astonished. The agility and reflexes were amazing. The way he could manoeuvre so quickly was almost impossible. No rebel could do the things _he_ could do. This guy had to be an experience starfighter pilot, or a Force-sensitive...

"Force-sensitive," She felt the two words roll of her tongue with a vile taste in her mouth. A Force-sensitive was harder to imprison, and even harder to kill.

When the Dark Lord was close enough to the skilful X-Wing, she submerged herself with the Dark Side of the Force, and got a glimpse of the Force-full energy radiating off this man, and almost immediately Cyra pulled back, as she felt an overwhelming power. This guy was _very_ strong with the Force. Definitely stronger than her, and possibly stronger than her Master. Maybe, if he wanted to, he could probably use that power to his advantage and destroy the whole Imperial fleet.

Cyra then knew that this pilot wasn't going to be taken down by random TIE fighter pilots, he was too powerful for them, but Cyra on the other hand... She could attack him... She could do damage... She could win... So it was _her_ fight.

* * *

Without hesitation, the modified TIE—the leader's TIE—engaged in a full-on battle with Anakin, not even caring about the rest of Cove Squadron or Obi-Wan.

"Huh, looks like I'm quite popular..." Anakin muttered through the headset comm, in a jokingly tone—close to sarcasm or annoyance, trying to take everyone's mind off the heat of battle and possibly _dying_.

He didn't quite hear Obi-Wan's reply, because a crackling through the comm alerted them all that the Empire was blocking their communications—to each other and the base.

Anakin huffed in irritation, then acted on pure instinct before the same TIE chasing him, raged forward with full-force.

Anakin swooped behind the TIE suddenly extremely fixated on him, and then shot at it. It was a clever trick, actually. It looked like he was running away, but no; secretly coming from behind for a sneak attack... Yet something was wrong. The TIE figured out what he was doing, and propelled his own lasers against him using the shields of the fighter.

This took Anakin aback. He wasn't surprised because they missed his shots, but it was _how_ they missed his shots. Anakin used that skill many, _many_ times throughout the Clone War, and to see someone other than himself do it was... Alarming? Distressing? Shocking? He was the only person who knew how to perfect that trick... Kriff, he even slightly made 'adjustments' to it himself (which the TIE pilot used), so what in Force's name is going on?! Imperials can't just perform and near-flawless skill like that. Even in the Imperial Academy you can't learn stuff like that. You'd have to learn it from a very experience startfighter pilot or Anakin himself... So who the hell is this person?

As the variations of powerful starfighter moves were thrown back and fourth, Anakin noticed how similar they were to his own. It seemed like they knew everything he knew, not just guessing his next manoeuvre, as he first thought. Though the Jedi did have the upper-hand. This person was well-trained, _very_ ; but Anakin was still better. He noticed a while ago that the Force was indeed strong with this one, but still, the Chosen One still came out on top.

Anakin risked a glance to his rebel friends, which most have retreated back to the base. Those Cove Squadron guys were able to take out a couple TIEs, but three—including the leader (still fighting Anakin) still remained. For the Rebellion it was Eylin, a rebel girl named Oly Dav, Obi-Wan and himself.

Soon he was back to reality again and this unfortunate distraction caused his X-Wing to take a hit from the back, hitting the astromech, R2-KT. Now the droid was smoking and barely working. This caused an angry flame to spark up in Anakin. He always had a soft spot for astro' droids—Artoo, mainly—and the fact the this TIE had shot his companion was just as bad as shooting a living friend.

He let out a growl of anger and frustration, as the wild bee pings from KT died out. If he made it out alive, Anakin could probably fix the droid, but that kind of damage is mostly everlasting... He only thought of Artoo when KT smoked up. He would be even furious if it was him.

"That was a bad move, you sleemo." he hissed, now advancing on the TIE faster than before. "Shouldn't mess with Jedi."

With anger, Anakin fired and a red beaming laser hit the TIE—not wreaking it completely, but damaging it enough that the modified TIE broke away from the attack. That TIE pilot must have expected Anakin to do something different—rather something fuelled by anger—so they probably were surprised by that. Yet anyway, a serge of pain rippled through the Force, just around the same time he shot the TIE...weird? It was an odd feeling, because sensing pain from others only occurs when two share a bond, and Anakin knew that he _definitely_ didn't share a bond with some Imperial...

 _Huh_?

As he saw the TIEs retreat to their Star Destroyer, defeated, Anakin wasn't celebrating like the other pilots. He soared back into the atmosphere bewildered and confused.

 _The bond?_

That bond felt old... Definitely not as connected as his bonds with his family, and even Obi-Wan for that matter (despite only reconstruction a few hours ago).

Another thing was the familiarity. He couldn't exactly describe it, really. It felt so familiar, like it was on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't place it...

Its aurora on the other hand... Now _that_ definitely felt familiar.

It's aurora made him physically ill... the Dark Side—so deep and covered by darkness. It frightened him to sense someone he possibly knew so well with dark energy completely corrupted all light inside. So much cold, anger and hate. He hadn't sensed a presence like that since the Clone War...

 _Sith Lord..._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **A battle has commenced near Yavin IV, with a number of rebels, Obi-Wan and Anakin fighting for the rebellion. On the opposition's side, Darth Cyra led the attack, and was quite intrigued by a certain Jedi Knight. Anakin and Cyra shot at each other, when the similarities between their flying skills were noticed. Now the Empire has been defeated (for the moment), yet Anakin is only left wonder why the TIE fighter pilot felt so familiar... What will Anakin do to discover more? What happened to Cyra after the Imperials retreated? Who did she sense? What will Anakin find?**

 **It's a bit longer than my other ones, so that's good. Your feedback is great! Love hearing what you think.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	5. A Dangerous Game

The rebels cheered wildly as Cove Squadron and the Jedi jumped out of their fighters, landing in the base's hangar, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but to join in with them. The had managed to defeat the Empire and it felt exhilarating. It was the first victory they'd scored in a long time... Maybe a certain returned Jedi on their side helped with that.

The whooping and clapping continued as most of the Rebellion went inside, cracking open Corellian wine and other beverages, yet Obi-Wan found himself standing in front of the former Senator of Naboo.

"Congratulations, Obi-Wan." She smiled warmly and he returned it.

"It wasn't all me, Padmé." He said, then looking around for the one person who seemed to not be present. He should be here celebrating. After all, Anakin was the one who made their leader retreat back to their fleet. "Your husband was quite the amazing starfighter." That was no surprise. "He's the reason those Imperials fled the system."

Padmé nodded and smiled playfully. "I'm sure Anakin's been waiting for a fight like that since..." Her voice trailed off, because the answer to that would probably be since the Skywalkers went into hiding, and she didn't think it was a good idea to bring up Order 66.

Clearing her throat, Padmé changed the subject. "So where is he, anyway?" She looked around.

"Can't be too far away from here."

Padmé nodded again, then went to walk away to where the rest of the people and her children were crowded, suspecting Anakin was with them.

...However, he wasn't.

Obi-Wan found himself following Anakin's faint Force-signature. It was well-hidden (or at least _trying_ to be), but the Jedi General still sensed his friend.

"Anakin?" He called slightly, turning around the X-Wing the younger Jedi had used, and low and behold, Obi-Wan saw the other man leaning up against the strong, metallic side next to the ladder. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep—maybe in some sort of meditation... Though even in this state he look stressed or worried.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't like Anakin to meditate randomly like this after a battle, but then again, the Anakin he knew in the Clone War was probably not the same Anakin he knows now. A lot has happened in the past 19 years...

"Anakin," He called again, this time getting a response.

The Jedi opened his eyes, face relaxing. "Oh, hey, Obi-Wan." He smiled a bit, but it was forced.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Oblivious to Anakin, Obi-Wan could sense his subtle distress.

Anakin bit his lip, then sighed. "Look, it's probably nothing..." He said, though the General was sure that Anakin was trying to convince himself, not his old mentor.

"It seems like something, because you're here meditating, rather than celebrating with the rebels. And if I know you—which I do—you'd choose drinks over meditation any day."

Anakin's slight smile grew a small bit at Kenobi's joke. "I wasn't meditating... Just thinking."

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't pry, but Anakin seemed truly worried, and after all, it was Obi-Wan's job as a friend to make sure the younger man was alright, regardless if their master/apprentice days were over. "About?"

Anakin's eyes met the ground, then finally the grey eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi's. He kind of seem conflicted, of sorts. "Did you sense something...cold...back there, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan, now intrigued, asked, "Cold like what?" It was clear that he didn't feel the same thing as his comrade.

The other Jedi looked away again. "Cold like...Sith."

Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly widened at just the mention of their name. Ever since the end of Clone War he hadn't encountered one, but could it be possible Palpatine has finally come out of his pathetic little corner and come to join the fight? No... That couldn't be true. Palpatine may be an extremely powerful Sith Lord and all, but he wouldn't fly a TIE fighter.

"And it felt familiar..." Anakin added and Obi-Wan was seriously contemplating if that old, deformed Dark Lord of an Emperor would attack the rebels, but then again, Palpatine wouldn't run off like a coward. Now that Obi-Wan thought about it, if Anakin could sense the Imperial leader and perhaps Sith Lord, then they could sense him, too.

 _Now why would Palpatine run upon sensing Anakin? Surely the Emperor would want revenge against all the Jedi, so why retreat? Why not kill him? Palpatine doesn't have a soul. He wouldn't spare Anakin because they used to have a friendship.._.

"It wasn't him..." Anakin said, startling Obi-Wan out of his thoughts, apparently knowing what he was thinking. "I know that much." Anakin then scoffed. "I don't think that disgusting man would ever get in a TIE, especially if he thought it was just some petty rebels."

Obi-Wan nodded, agreeing. The Emperor would never get his hands dirty... So that means it was someone else he'd sent to destroy the rebellion. "A Sith apprentice," he mumbled, sounding more like a statement than a suggestion.

"The rule of two..." There was a small, saddening silence, which was soon broken. "There's something about this Sith Lord." Anakin glanced away fro the tiniest of moments. "I have a feeling that I shouldn't just leave this alone. It feels different."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "So what are you implying?"

"I need to find out more about the Sith Lord." There was a hint of determination in his voice.

"And how are you going to do that, Anakin?" He asked carefully, vaguely aware of where this conversation might lead.

Anakin paused for a moment, then replied, "I'll have R2-KT plot a list of hyper space coordinates the fleet could have jumped to. I could follow them and—"

"And do what exactly?" Going head-first into an Imperial fleet isn't the best idea, especially for no good apparent reason, other than finding out about this Sith apprentice. Obi-Wan trusted Anakin and his abilities, but if Anakin went on this mission he would have no plan at all. "It's a bad idea to go alone on just a pure feeling."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe... But I've survived a lot worse with a lot less." That was probably true. "And besides... I won't be alone." Now he had the most of cheekiest grins towards Obi-Wan. "You'll be coming with me, master."

Though this plan (if you could even call it that) was definitely reckless and improvised, Obi-Wan obviously wasn't going to let his friend go alone. Strength in numbers, right? " _Someone_ has to keep you from getting killed."

He only received an eye roll and an, "I was going to say the same thing to you."

* * *

 _Block out everything, just block out_ _ **everything**_ _,_ Cyra told herself, not breaking away from the Emperor's holographic projection, while putting up the most heaviest mental shields she could possibly muster. _You can't let him know of your discovery... Don't let Sidious know you sensed Anak— No! Don't even_ _ **think**_ _his name!_

But unfortunately, the eventuate, "Your thoughts betray you." Was spoken by Palpatine, and all hope inside Cyra died. Her master now knew... "You failed to defeat the rebels, and now your keeping valued information from me?" Cyra stayed silent, as she had nothing to say. She felt Darth Sidious reach inside her mind to retrieve more events, thoughts and feelings from today's battle, and since he was too powerful for her, she was hopeless in resisting. "So... The Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker lives..." He sounded each syllable extra long, just to cause her pain from her old memories. "You will kill him."

Conflict raised in Cyra. "But, master." She started, already knowing that she was treading on _very_ dangerous ground by protesting. "I assure you, he is no threat." Anakin Skywalker—her old master—was the last link to her old life, and she couldn't let Sidious destroy that. Just this one person... Just Anakin... _Please_

"Dare disobey your master, Lord Cyra?" His voice boomed through the hologram. "This is how you must prove your loyalty."

"I _am_ loyal—" She tried, but was cut off.

"Kill Skywalker, and worthy of my apprentice, you shall be."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, what do ya make of this chapter. Anakin and Obi-Wan are about to be off on an adventure, while Darth Cyra reports back to her master, who orders her to kill Anakin. What will Obi-Wan and Anakin find if they make it to the Empire's fleet? Will we discover more about Cyra and why she joined the Dark Side (there's a clue in the first chapter)? Why does Cyra want to protect Anakin so much (aside from him being the last link to her old self)? And will that 'old self' begin to show in Cyra?**

 **Love the feedback ;). If anyone feels lost atm, don't worry because the reason why Cyra/Ahsoka turned to the Dark Side is going to be revealed in the next chapter, as well as Anakin's POV of Order 66. After all, this is a mystery book, so it's not supposed to have all the answers right away.**

 **Random paragraph of my weekend (not necessary to read): I've introduced by brother to TCW and he loves it so I feel like I accomplished as a sister. Plus I kinda got my other sister into it, too. My brother, my sister and my sister's friend (who LOVES Ahsoka, and I screamed YES so loud the neighbors probably heard, because I've never met a hardcore Ahsoka fan irl) were all watching it yesterday and today and it was awesome. The first time my sister saw Anakin, she was like 'I thought Anakin was blonde' and my brother called Shaak Ti ugly, so I hit him three times with my lightsaber. And finally, each of us pretended to be a character, so each time our character would say something, we would copy it and do the lightsaber moves xD I was Anakin.**

 **^^^ idk what that was, just explaining my weekend that I just loved xD**

 **Wait a second... Is the title of this chapter a PLL episode title... Probably XD oh well.**

 **May the Force be with you**

- **CyanGalaxy**


	6. Blood of the Jedi

_"...Your thoughts betray you..."_

 _"...Lord Cyra..."_

 _"...The Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker lives..."_

 _"...Kill him..."_

 _Today's conversation with her master still floated around in her head even in her slumber, mixing into distorted, meaningless words, liquefying as Cyra drowned in the Emperor's venomous voice. She struggled to breathe at the point of asphyxiation, getting buried and buried under layers of her new orders that she knew deep down she wouldn't ever fulfil—_ _ **couldn't**_ _ever fulfil. Anakin Skywalker may be a link to her past, a memory she tried to forget, a master she knew that was out of her life... But after all, he was the one person Cyr— No,_ _ **Ahsoka**_ _was trying to save._

* * *

 **...19 years before/Clone War Era...**

* * *

The roar from the soaring above droid bombers was excruciating. They were so close to the ground, it caused one's eardrums to ring profoundly to the point it was deafening. Ahsoka couldn't hear _anything_ , apart from the constant blaring bell in her head. The 501st had their helmets to protect them, so they were safe from the sound, but Ahsoka wasn't. And what was even worse, the bomber droids had only been flying for maybe more than five minutes, not even a bomb pod had impacted the ground yet.

She had trouble even igniting her weapons—both the emerald lightsaber and the chartreuse shoto—since her brain seemed to not cooperate with her actions, and shake uncontrollably.

The first pod dropped, descending to Enioma's surface. For the few moments it was in the air, Ahsoka couldn't move. She knew that when it hit the ground, chunks of dirt, gravel and other materials would fly everywhere from that explosion—maybe killing her in the process—but paralysis took over, freezing all Ahsoka's limps, joints and muscles.

Finally the pod did explode, wrecking the battle zone completely, sending separatist droids and nearby republic clones everywhere. Surprisingly, Ahsoka was for-the-most-part, unaffected, despite the dust clouding her vision. She wasn't as close as she thought she was. The noise was ten times worse than the bombers, though. She suspected after this she wouldn't be able to hear again—a constant internal alarm screaming throughout her brain.

The next wave of bomber droids attacked, sending their lethal explosives along with them. Ahsoka had gotten so caught up dodging each pod, she failed to hear her master's desperate cries of a warning. Anakin was to her right, screaming for her attention as the droid bomber flew past the tops of their heads, obliviously Ahsoka didn't even hear it.

Her eyes moved around frantically looking at all the chaos unfold, before a single second later, the explosive pod dropped and plummeted to the ground.

Anakin saw it, but his Padawan didn't. She was Force-pushed away, but he wasn't. She watched the tragedy commence, but he _lived_ it.

A rumble of fiery flames and metallic shrapnel exploded from the pod, leaving the ground nothing more than a crater, with pieces of rock, dirt and debris polluting the air. It was so cloudy and so thick, it would take hours to clear.

And then pain came... Not physical pain, but mental. The sight before her eyes made tears well up and her throat close, as realisation of the situation hit her.

 _Master..._

She pleaded with the Force and every deity in the universe, praying for the man she was running over to to be alright.

But her hope disintegrated as her blue irises finally met up to his body.

Blood. That was all she registered. Warm, crimson, scarlet, human blood... And it was everywhere. She resisted the urge to gag and swallowed hard, trying to force down bile and also her petrifying fear. As a Commander on the first lines, Ahsoka had seen worse—clones injured to the point of instant death—but this was her Master.

Her legs were on automatic auto-pilot, not obeying her thoughts, just reacting and acting. They carried Ahsoka from the several meters her master had Force-thrown her, to over where his body lay. Her breath was caught in her lungs, trachea tightening with each inhale. Heart pumping faster and faster, almost to the point of overload. Adrenaline coursing rapidly, it made her ignore all the burning from her limbs and chest.

The moment she turned over his motionless body was the moment she finally broke, hot tears streaming wildly. Ahsoka knelt down beside Anakin, not even being able to assess the damage like she'd been trained to. A large piece of shrapnel had impaled his chest, his ankle twisted unnaturally and uneven breaths coming out, but she didn't focus on that. She just looked at his face, begging for him to open his eyes or move his mouth to talk—just needing a small slimmer of reassurance.

"No, no, no. Master, please." Ahsoka pleaded, drenched in blood, but not her own. "Please, Master, don't go." There was just _so_ much blood. She could see him lying in her arms starting to go limp, and it made her heart drop even more. She knew where his condition would eventually lead, and she _swore_ that it could never come to that—swore that _she_ would never let it come to that. "No, Master—Anakin, you can't die."

Ever so slightly, the pain-filled blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker did look up. They were filled with agony, hurt and sorrow, but they were still his eyes. He looked up to meet her eyes, both reflecting each other's tears. She wanted to believe so badly that he was going to be okay, but the amount of blood and tears and hurt didn't seem like that was possible.

"You're going to be alright." Maybe if she told him reassuring words, he would believe them. "You're f-fine." Her voice cracked, as she realised the last thing she might ever get to say to her Master was a lie. He knew his fate, and she did too.

He mumbled something hardly audible, with blood on the edges of his lips. She didn't hear what he said, but by the way his mouth moved, she knew it was her name.

He couldn't finish saying the last part aloud, so it was said silently through their connected bond.

" _Ahsoka, it's okay. I'm alright, and you'll be, too. I know we'll meet again."_

She felt his pulse die down, and his Force-signature fade. The bond they'd made together snapped like a twig, then dissolved like it never existed in the first place.

She spent minutes and minutes just pleading with the Force, and then moved on to screaming at it. Will of the Force? Why would the 'will of the Force' want the Chosen One dead?... Was the Force done with Anakin Skywalker? Was he not the one needed to fulfil balance? Did the galaxy not need the Chosen One anymore? Oh, why let him die? Her fury raised, because the Force was selfish. It took a piece of her heart out and ripped it to shreds, then threw it away like trash. Anakin Skywalker meant something to her. He was her master, her comrade, her best friend, her brother and now just a memory. The galaxy may be done with Anakin Skywalker, but Ahsoka Tano was not. She would do anything to have him live... _Anything_.

The lifeless body and the masterless-Padawan were away from the firefight, still within safety distance, when suddenly, ever-so suddenly, a presence made itself clear. She didn't realise it at all, but then again, she wasn't really focused to place it, if she did. A dark shadow seemed to cast over her soul as it got near. The Force also shouted out " _Danger_!", but Ahsoka ignore the warning.

"Young Tano," The voice cooed from somewhere in an creepy, bone-chilling tone that made her shiver, but she simply looked around, not showing intimidation. "I sense your fear... and _pain_ , but I am of no threat."

She just wanted to be alone. She seriously didn't want some _dark-thing_ harassing her right now. "Go away!" She hissed, trying to stop the tears from running again and sound threatening at the same time.

"If that is what you wish, than I shall obey, child," The man said, "But I offer nothing but help."

Ahsoka found herself once again with her throat closing in, but was intrigued. "Help?" She croaked out.

"Yes. Help. I have the power to heal your Master... But in return, you must now serve me."

One thing they always taught at the Jedi temple was to never form attachments. It was there most sacred rule, followed by everyone. But Ahsoka never knew why, until now that is. She was so desperate and distorted, that she believed him, and thus, accepted the deal. The Force screamed and screamed and screamed, but she was finished trusting the Force... At least the Light Side anyway...

Anakin Skywalker awoke moments later (or so he thought) complete free of injuries, but when he opened his eyes, there was no battle raging on as he once remembered, no droids, no bombs, no clones...and no Ahsoka. It all felt like the previous events were a dream...

However, the truth was much different. Later that day Ahsoka left with a man named Sidious, as he fulfilled his promise. She didn't expect for Anakin to die that day, or for him to relive. But the universe didn't expect for Ahsoka Tano to die either, and for Darth Cyra to emerge.

* * *

 **...19 years later...**

* * *

Cyra came back to consciousness with a gasp. The dreams of Sidious ordering her to kill Skywalker had plagued her again... And for a moment, a tiny, insignificant, feeble moment—not more than a second—Cyra wasn't herself. She was that snappish, little Padawan wanting her Master, Skyguy, after she had had a nightmare.

How was she supposed to kill Skyguy, if he was the one she originally wanted to save?

* * *

Darth Cyra wasn't the only person who had dreams that night...

Parsecs away, flying through hyper space in the co-pilot seat of the _Hope_ , Anakin Skywalker remembers an old memory bubbling up to the surface. Though, unlike Cyra's vision of the previous day, the Jedi dreamt about a time years and years ago. The time of Order 66; the time of the Jedi purges.

 _As quickly as the smoke ascended from the Temple, a sensation in the Force that was once eerie turned into something more. Pain?_

 _First it started as a soreness behind the eyes, but as Anakin's vision went spotty and his ability to stand weakened, he knew something was wrong..._

 _His head erupted with an ache, much stronger and violent as the first wave was. This time it wasn't just black spots that clouded his vision, but searing flashes of blood-red crossed his mind. Anakin leaned over the counter top in Padmé's apartment to steady himself, his eyes squinted shut. By now, light seemed to hurt._

 _"Ani?"_

 _Now apparently sounds did, too. He tried to straighten up, to take his white-knuckled hands off the bench, but searing pain continued its assault. He raised a shaky hand to his head this time, keeping it up, applying pressure for a distraction from the torment._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _He thought he would be fine—that he could push passed it—but that all changed when screaming, dying Jedi filled his mind. Suddenly it seemed like all their pain was being felt by him to the point it was excruciating. Disturbances in the Force occurred when a Jedi seemed to die, and that's exactly what was going on here; yet this was more than one unlucky peacekeeper. Layers and layers of shouts and cries and last words... Anakin estimated over thirty._

 _Padmé was saying more things panicky, though all Anakin wanted was quiet. The screams and deaths of Jedi were too much to handle._

 _He began to walk away, both hands grasping his throbbing head, though the pain intensified as more Jedi died. His legs gave in, body collapsing to the floor. Now it wasn't just thirty, but a hundred._

 _Suddenly he found it hard not to cry out, to join with the Jedi screaming. A hand was placed around his frame, as Padmé rushed over to her husband who clearly was in torment._

 _Molecule by molecule each part of his brain was being infected by agony. Plo Koon was dead. Aayla Sercura was dead. Shaak Ti was dead. Luminara Unduli was dead. Kit Fisto was dead. Barriss Offee was dead. Mace Windu was dead._

 _He search through the Force desperately, trying to find any sort of life that wasn't being murdered. He searched for Yoda, for Obi-Wan, and eventually for Ahsoka. She had gone MIA for the last few weeks, but Anakin still held hope that she was still alive. However his hope was diminished when Ahsoka Tano's shining light essence of a Force-signature was gone._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Like the flashbacks? Lots of information was revealed in this chapter. So, Ahsoka was swayed to the Dark Side by Darth Sidious who renamed her Darth Cyra after healing Anakin. Anakin then relives Order 66 through a dream, and well there's not much left up to the imagination. You can pretty much guess what's happened there. Will Cyra continue to be conflicted between light and dark? Will Anakin and Obi-Wan track down the fleet? Will Cyra obey her master's orders? Will a certain star of death appear ;) ;) ;)?**

 **Feedback is awesome! Makes me smile :)**

 **This chapter was really fun to write, though I might have tortured Anakin a bit to much xD**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	7. Welcome to the Dark

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice managed to break through even the deepest levels of his unconsciousness, bringing him out of the fog of sleep and of course... _nightmare_ , or memory—depending on how you look at it.

"Huh?" Anakin muttered, glad that he was free from that nightmare, but also wanting sleep nonetheless.

He blinked his eyes hazily, then the view of hyperspace flooded the scene. Obi-Wan was next to him in the pilot seat.

"We're coming out of hyper space." His old mentor informed him. "R2-K7 managed to trace the fleet's coordinates to one particular area—that's where we're about to drop out of light speed now." Anakin just nodded at his words numbly, though Obi-Wan seemed to study the younger man more before adding, "Are you alright? You sounded...distressed...while asleep."

"No, I'm okay." He covered up. Even after 19 years, Anakin was still the same: not opening up to anyone... Well, Obi-Wan at least. He caught his former master's skeptical glance, and knew Obi-Wan wouldn't drop the subject, so quietly he looked away and mumbled, "Order 66."

The other man's expression changed from skeptical to that of mourning and understanding. "The Jedi Purge..." He remembered. For Obi-Wan, just thinking about that sent horrible recollections of the vile day back into his mind. He had been on Utapu at the time when his very own men started shooting him down; then coming back to Coruscant only to see the dreadful city in chaos. "That day sent a horrific disturbance through the Force." He said sadly. Even when he reached Amidala's apartment, the newborn twins were wailing uncontrollably, as their untrained senses felt the wrongness within the universe.

The beeping of the control panel alerted them that they'd reached their destination. It startled them both out of the mourning silence. Obi-Wan pulled a lever to drop out of hyper space, and the view glass return to the black void of space, filled with distant white splotchy starts and... And, well...a—

"Is that a small moon next to the same Star Destroyer from the fleet?" Anakin said his thoughts aloud. His face etched with confusion, wondering why the Empire would rendezvous at some unknown moon. The Empire could have _any_ base they wanted, but they chose this moon? Doesn't seem right...

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, not looking confused but... dreadful? "That's no moon." He whispered...

...Then conversations filled Anakin's mind of the past. Obi-Wan, Padmé and himself were talking, then the topic of an extremely powerful space station made him realise what he was staring at. "Oh, Force, it can't be..." There were rumours about this even reaching as far as the Outer Rim. A planet-sized mechanical weapon capable of destroying planets.

"The _Death Star._ "

As the two men just sat staring at the gigantic space station/planet-destroying weapon in awe. Both had seen clone medical stations back in the Clone War, but nothing like this.

The 'small moon' now didn't seem as close anymore, because they'd realised too late that they had been traveling towards it since.

"I think we should leave," Obi-Wan suggested, voice a bit on the frantic side. "Like _now_ , Anakin!" Anakin had already switched controls, so the general had no power over the _Hope_. "I mean, we didn't have a plan to begin with." He had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

"I don't think I _can_ , even if I wanted to." He tried to push different buttons and turn the ship around, but everything fought against his commands. The controls started shutting down, as the _Hope_ started shaking, getting pulled into the space station. "It's a tractor beam!"

"What to do now?" Obi-Wan asked to no one in particular. At this point the _Hope_ was entering inside the _Death Star_. Anakin could see rows of stormtroopers all aiming their blasters at the freighter.

Anakin furrowed his brow, devising an improvised plan. "I can set the engines to implode on themselves, though I don't know what we're going to do after that." Even without a reply from Obi-Wan, Anakin was already setting the engines to overload.

"Now let's quickly get out of here before we explode, too."

"Obviously,"

Carefully, the Jedi sunk out of the _Hope_ and hid behind crate cargo supplies and shield generators. They watched as troops flooded the ship just as it blew up in colourful flames, taking the lives of those men along with it. A piece of shrapnel landed alongside their hiding spot. Anakin couldn't help the feeling of gloominess, as the ship he had since the end of the war was down destroyed beyond repair. The same fate probably happen to R2-KT, who was also aboard.

* * *

"My Lord," a second-rank lieutenant addressed Cyra, who could bother to remember his name. "An unauthorised ship landed in hagar bay 27. Rebels or other Imperial protesters were suspected to be aboard..." He swallowed, trying to force down fear. Clearly he knew the Darth Cyra was a very threatening person if she received bad news or didn't get her way. "Before they set the engines to explode. We have no clue of their whereabouts now."

He might have expected to be Force-choked, lightsaber'd or some other unfair execution, but to his surprise, Lord Cyra didn't say anything. She look distant... Lost.

She finally spoke after a while, though it wasn't what he expected. "I sense a presence... A presence I have not felt since..." Her eyes changed from dazed to blown-wide in realisation, and half-whispered half-gasped, "Master!"

She wasn't talking about Emperor Palpatine.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***dramatically* Dun Dun Daaa! Anakin and Obi-Wan have arrived on the Death Star by getting caught in the tractor beam. They're now just stowaways on this space station, while no one knows who they are... But Cyra does. Will Cyra and Anakin ever meet? What will happen if they do? How will Obi-Wan and Anakin survive on the Death Star?**

 **Feedback is appreciated:)**

 **Ugh, the weekend went so quick. It's nearly 8:30 and I still have homework to do.**

 **May the Force be with you.**

- **CyanGalaxy**


	8. Help Us All

_Oh, Force, help us all..._

The conflict. So much conflict. Too much conflict. Cyra was so divided between the Dark Side of the Force and the Light that she felt as if it was breaking her in half. She could obey Sidious's orders and kill the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker without hesitation, or she could do the right thing and defy.

 _Ugh, now I'm focused on the 'right thing'?!_

Before, orders and commands given by the Emperor were the 'right thing', but now she was thinking that the right thing is sparing Skywalker. That is something a Lightsider or a Jedi would consider right, so why is she thinking the same way? Has she been completely torn between Light and Dark that her understanding of morals and views has been truly affected by merely Anakin's presence?

 _No, Cyra, killing Anakin is what you must do!_

It should be easy! She should just whip out her twin blood-red lightsabers, hold Skywalker in a Force-choke, then impale the sabres through his chest... But why upon thinking about those actions made her want to cry? Sidious had corrupted Ahsoka into Cyra and this shouldn't happen. She was Cyra, and Cyra didn't cry! Cyra didn't hide in her chambers while stowaways were aboard the _Death Star_! Cyra didn't think about giving mercy to a man she used to know—regardless if he was the one she'd do anything to save!... And, well, she _did_. She gave herself over to Lord Sidious and the Dark Side so he could live.

...Yet, the Dark Side wasn't as strong as it had always been—and the Light was creeping up, making itself noticeable. Had Sidious's brainwashing and manipulation been broken?—or at least cracked? Well... The answer is no... Not completely, anyway; because a new sinister idea arose in Darth Cyra's mind, and it wasn't at all influenced by the Light.

 _If not killing him, then_ _ **turning**_ _him will be a better option. Sidious can have him dead, and I can have Anakin (_ well not _Anakin_ , per se—the Sith he will become) _by_ _ **my**_ _side as my apprentice... With his power and mine combined we can overthrow the Emperor and control the galaxy ourselves!_

She smirked, her sickening yellow with crimson-rimed irises flamed with the Dark Side upon devising her devious plan to turn the Jedi into a Sith.

 _Anakin Skywalker will be no more... Darth Vader will arise._

* * *

 _Oh, Force, help us all..._

"Do we even know where we're going?" Obi-Wan hissed, walking through the many halls of the _Death Star_ , dodging stormtroopers and Imperial officers running through the hallways who were looking for the rebels aboard—which were literally under their noses the whole time.

Anakin held up a sturdy hand suddenly, halting, and then motioning for Obi-Wan to stop as well. For over 20 minutes the duo had just been stealthily creeping throughout the space station, following nothing but Anakin's instinct. Obi-Wan spent half the time rolling his eyes and being told to ' _shhh_ ' every time he tried to ask a sceptical question. He tried to connect with the Force, but clearly the other man wasn't sensing the things Anakin could. Personally, it seemed like Anakin was on a wild bantha chase.

Kenobi noticed the change in Anakin's expression from concentration to a wide-eyed realisation. He was tempted to say something sarcastic like 'finally found the bantha you're looking for?', but his features were so deep with dread it seemed like his eyes had gone glassy with hot tears. Whatever the Jedi had sensed, it must have been really horrific to get this kind of reaction.

"I thought she was dead..." He mumbled aloud, not to his old mentor, and maybe to no one in particular. The way his voice came out as a whisper and how awful he looked was concerning. The last time Anakin looked so distressed was years and years ago—the time of Order 66 maybe?

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. That snapped him back into the present and now he was looking at Obi-Wan with those huge, watery blue eyes. "What are you talking about?" The older Jedi asked in an equally quiet whisper.

"You don't sense _her_ —the dark?"

Obi-Wan had sensed darkness all around this space station, yes; but it wasn't as strong compared to what Anakin could sense. "A little, but what do you sense?"

Anakin averted his eyes sharply. Something new had caught his attention. His face was even more alarmed now, though unlike before, Obi-Wan knew why. A second later, a presence containing so much fear, anger and hate was storming through the hallways. His senses immediately told him that this was no regular Imperial. This person was rich deep within the Dark Side and seemed to be thriving in it. Not even the Sith Disciple Ventress or her master Count Dooku was this smothered with darkness. This Sith was closer to Palpatine's level of hatred.

when the Sith—who revealed to be a relatively humanoid-based female—turned around the hallway corner, her artificial dark red-striped Togruta lekku and montrals darkened with hatred as so did her Force-signature. Behind her well-fitted black mask, her sickly yellow irises burned with fury. Her hands reached to her sabres clipped to her belt.

And with a _snap-hiss_ , both ignited. They were red.

* * *

 _Oh, Force, help us all._

Everything else he blocked out—even Obi-Wan. He was at the point where he found it impossible to breathe. His trachea was tightening and tightening to the extent of asphyxiation caused by nothing but utter horror. He couldn't see past the black mask with elegant drawn designs, but it was what he _sensed_ that was the most dreadful discovery.

 _It can't be..._ _ **You**_ _... You're dead..._

But the figure in front of him was living proof of her existence... And he lost the ability to speak.

"A most unusual reunion, don't you think?" He heard the vocalised voice sound through the mask, though it was _her_ voice. "Though not unforetold." She knew he was coming... "I sense much distress from you, my old Master." That made him draw a quiet, sharp breath. "What's the matter? Afraid of the darkness?" He wasn't afraid... 'Traumatised' was a better word. "Well, Master, I was but a meek Padawan; but now I am much more." She was a Sith. "Proud of me, Anakin?"

Finally his tongue obeyed him, but his racing heart overpowered all sound his mouth made. "Ahsoka..." Yet she heard every syllable.

All three Force-users stood silently for a very long time. Obi-Wan Kenobi watching this horrific exchange, Anakin Skywalker in completele shock and the once Ahsoka Tano indulging in his distress. "Sorry to break it to you, but that girl died." She bitterly laughed. She was enjoying this. He didn't know if he should be angry, shocked, distress, fearful or threatened. Maybe a mixture of all five. For all these years he had come to accept that she was dead, but it hurt so much to realise she only died figuratively. "Ahsoka Tano was weak... So I destroyed her." Said the Dark Jedi lacking all emotion, not letting one ounce of the Jedi and person she used to be show, making him feel shame. If there was anything a Master could do to fail his Padawan, it would be this: an apprentice so lost in the darkness that they don't even know who they really are.

He softly shook his head in denial, defeat or shock. "No... Snips," the old nickname just came out. Maybe he tried to convince even himself that some humanity was still left for her. "What have you done?" This truly was worse than death.

She smiled wickedly, as if she was enjoying his turmoil (which she probably was).

"Snips is gone."

 _"You're stuck with me, Skyguy."_

"Your Padawan is gone."

 _"All I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you, I did survive,"_

"Your sister is gone."

 _"He is like no other Jedi! Passionate, impulsive; but I trust him with my life!"_

"Darth Cyra is all that remains."

 _"And now, the student will kill the master!"_

Her red blades tightened in her reverse-grip and Anakin's made its way hesitantly towards his hand.

 _Snap-hiss._

 _Oh, Force, help us all._

•••

 **The dreaded meeting has finally taken place... What will happen next? Will they fight? Will Cyra be able to sway Anakin to the Dark Side? And if so, how?**

 **If if it was unclear, the italics at the end are quotes from the past that Anakin is remembering.**

 **Feedback is awesome!**

 **I was kinda stressed while writing this. I have lots of study to do, and I didn't like the first draft of this, so I added more. In the next chapters there will be more emotion, so don't worry if this one was lacking. It was originally going to be longer, but I liked how that ended. Hopefully you did, too. :)**

 **Ugh, now I must go do science revision.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	9. Storm Before the Strom

Just as fast as light speed, Cyra swung the red sabres behind her in a reverse grip battle stance—a lightsaber form that reminded Anakin of so many times he tried to convince Ahsoka of using otherwise—with both grace and sheer show of power. It was clear Cyra—or whatever she called herself—wanted a fight... Anakin didn't think he could do the same. His sapphire blade was raised, but it seemed like he could never bring himself to swing it.

His mind raced to old memories of Mortis—the planet where his Padawan was severely possessed by the Dark Side. The absolute fury in her Sith-like eyes, her black darkened veins and crackled skin all resembled how lost in the darkness she had become, and Anakin was sure she would appear the same behind her mask if it was removed.

Though this time was worse than Mortis, even if he couldn't see her face. 19 years ago on Mortis, she wasn't herself. She didn't _willingly_ emerge herself in the Dark Side. She didn't _choose_ her path... But this time... This time was so much different. She was a slave to the Dark because she _wanted_ to be.

For mere seconds (that felt like hours), the three Force-users circled each other like prey, tension thick. Obi-Wan was beside Anakin, just as horrified at the words that had been exchanged, but unlike his friend, Obi-Wan was more clear-headed.

Cyra, on the other hand, wasn't angry—despite her acidic dark presence. She was more focused on her objective: 'killing' Anakin Skywalker... _figuratively_. Cyra would morf the Jedi into the Sith Disciple he shall become. It is foretold...

With one glance at the man she knew as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cyra knew exactly how her devious master plan would play out.

 _Anakin was always one to have too strong emotional attachments—especially with his attachment towards his master..._

Little did Cyra realise that using Anakin's attachment towards his master as an advantage, was basically the same scenario in which Sidious used _Ahsoka's_ attachment towards _her_ master as a way for the Padawan to become his Sith apprentice.

Well... History will repeat itself.

Cyra struck the burning hot blade towards her opponents. Obi-Wan was the first to react. He blocked her swords and it clashed with his several times with a screeching sound.

The other red blade attacked as well, this time directed at Anakin who flinched. All those feelings Obi-Wan had about this drastic revealing was horrific, but absolutely alarmingly traumatic for Anakin, and the pain-filled, betrayed, agonised features on his face didn't fail to show it. The Rebellion General was having trouble keeping up with Cyra's offensive because of the knowledge that Ahsoka wasn't Ahsoka anymore, but he only imagined Anakin was worse of—the younger Jedi's offensive was crumbling. This was the Knight's Padawan they were fighting, and every bit of Obi-Wan was trepidatious for his brother. This is a worst nightmare for a master to face their apprentice like this, but for Anakin his nightmares had become a reality.

With a surge of power, Cyra Force-threw Obi-Wan away from the battle, smacking him against the cold walls of the space station. Colour drain from Anakin's face as his mentor fell unconscious to the ground. Cyra couldn't help but indulge in his fear and anxiety. Everything was transpiring as she had planned.

A spike of something flashed in Anakin's eyes, and suddenly he was no longer worried or thinking about Ahsoka. Now all that seemed to matter was Obi-Wan's protection.

He struck a blow to Cyra's blade once, and then more continuously. It wasn't full-force, but enough for Cyra to have the battle she so obviously wanted. He constantly reminded himself to never fight with anger—not that he was particularly angry in the first place, but not use it nonetheless. He was just acting protective, and all the fear and shock was replaced.

It wasn't long before the three blades moved faster, becoming flashes of blue and red... And it wasn't long before Cyra was on the defensive.

Anakin was able to gain the upper-hand, because Cyra's reverse grip form failed to block her sides. That was a weakness Anakin always corrected Ahsoka on when sparring...

His sabre grazed the edge of her shoulder blade causing a growl of pain to sound from the Sith. With the distraction, Anakin cornered her to the wall with a Force-push, his determination to keep his unconscious master alive the thing causing him to be so harsh.

Cyra growled again, but this time in rage. Anakin held his bright blue sabre in front of her chin, keeping her at bay. Her twin lightsabers were knocked out of her hand when Anakin called them away from her with the Force.

For moments, Anakin and Cyra breathed in synchronisation, taking in the events that had transpired.

Her mask was still over her face, but Anakin felt her eyes burn holes into his own. It crushed him to think those were once his Padawan's. The sapphire ocean blues were nothing now.

The adrenaline had gone and the urge to defend his master vanished since Obi-Wan was safe. Both Jedi and Sith still didn't move. Anakin was too lost in thoughts and memories to even comprehend words. Tears welled in his irises, and secretly he prayed that those tears where reflected in Cyra's eyes to prove that there is still a tiny bit of Ahsoka left.

"How could you do this?" He asked, barely above a whisper. How could she leave him? How could she abandoned her true self? How could she give into the weakness? How could she leave the galaxy in turmoil? How could she murder all the Jedi? How could she turn into the very thing she swore to destroy?

Cyra paused for a long time. Anakin didn't know if she was thinking, or evading the question. She turned away from his stare, then locked onto Obi-Wan. Anakin saw but didn't care. He wanted and answer to why she felt so lost the only place left was the Dark Side.

In the same tone as Anakin used, Cyra whispered, "For you, Master. I was weak and foolish, and I thought I could change the ways of the universe. I couldn't accept death for the natural order of things. I was too attached. I knew that on that day I was no Jedi..." Anakin didn't know what she was talking about, but it hit a nerve in his body that immediately responded with guilt, shame, failure and heartache. Her voice changed and her dark presence beamed stronger when she spoke next. "I turned away from the Jedi, and became more powerful... My chains were broken and I finally felt free..."

In her mind, oblivious to Anakin she told herself, _As you will be soon. I can show you just how powerful the Dark Side is. Oh, if only you knew its power._

Anakin dropped his blade. He couldn't find the emotional strength to strike Cyra down. All he wanted to do was leave. This was a terrible idea from the start. The knowledge he knew would never be erased. Anakin suspected that in the future days, weeks or months this knowledge about Cyra would eat him up, traumatise him, plague him; but he would never be able to face himself if he ever killed the girl...

He felt Cyra stay calmly in her corner as he turned around back to his former master. Obi-Wan must've sensed the atmosphere because it awoke him. His face was frowning in dread as Anakin approached him, bringing him to his feat. He was shaky at first, but regained awareness quickly.

As the made it down they hallway, it was Anakin helping Obi-Wan with an arm around his shoulder, but as the quick-pacing steps continued, Obi-Wan was supporting Anakin, as apparently he couldn't muster the ability to walk. Tears streamed down his face silently. Obi-Wan didn't need to guess to know whatever occurred between Anakin the Cyra was emotive. He didn't want to whisper things like 'it'll be alright' or 'everything's okay', because he didn't want to give the man false hope.

This adventure revealed to be much bigger than they thought.

Cyra was left standing still from a distance. In the seconds it took for the Jedi to scamper away, she called one of her lightsabers to her hand. That little speech to Anakin Skywalker was only an ounce of what she really wanted to say, though most of the talking will be said with her burning blood-red sabre.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I was gonna do this chapter tomorrow, but I was like 'I'll finish this today!'**

 **Anakin and Cyra have finally met, though by the looks of it, Cyra isn't done just yet. How will they escape the** ** _Death Star_** **?** ** _Will_** **they escaped the** ** _Death Star_** **? What's Cyra planing to do? Hint: the title is a clue to the next chapter. I will warn you now, if you think this chapter was sad, wait for the next one.**

 **Feedback is always welcomed. I love hearing what you think.**

 **May the Force be with you.**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	10. Pain and Agony and Lava

**A/N: Warning: very heavy chapter.**

Today he lost his apprentice.

He just needed to get away. They could steal a TIE fighter, an Imperial shuttle, the Emperor's personal ship—it didn't matter, Anakin just needed to _leave_. This horrible space station was too filled with horrifying memories and he needed to escape them all.

Obi-Wan led the way, guiding the younger man in his arms. Obi-Wan himself couldn't even comprehend the things he just witnessed, so having the distraught Anakin in his arms was completely distressing him to his core, fearing for what will come after this. Obi-Wan knew if he ever saw _his_ Padawan 19 years later a servant of the Dark, he'd never truly recover. Anakin had been through some traumatic things in his life, but nothing compared to this.

Suddenly a warning made them both halt. They both saw the same possible future through the Force. A searing image filled with burning pain filled their minds. It involved the colour red, no blood, but agony. It was like lava, so hot and flesh-melting. Crimson to the eye, and torturous to the touch. Anakin wanted to close his eyes, turn away, block it out; but when it's in your mind, it's there forever. Unbelievable pain shot through their bond, lightsaber sounds whipping and ablaze. The crimson burned deeper, penetrating through layers of skin, causing inhumane screams to rip through damaged vocal cords. Anakin gasped and cried for a moment of relief, but opened his blood-shot eyes instead. His mind howled in pain... Not physically, but heartbreakingly, traumatically, emotionally. Anakin screamed harrowingly, when he noticed the vision had become Obi-Wan's reality with Cyra's redden blade hurled through his chest.

He screamed louder as the man went limp. He didn't form words, didn't form thoughts, as his mentor's, best friend's and brother's Force-signature was ripped away from his hold with so much force and harshness, the younger Jedi fell to his knees beside Obi-Wan. He choked on air, gasping to hold onto life, wanting Obi-Wan back so much, Anakin would die just as Kenobi had.

Anakin slumped Obi-Wan over, not noticing that the lightsaber had been called back into Cyra's grasp. "No! OBI-WAN!" he wavered for a moment, then collapsed to his hands.

Today he lost his Master.

Choking on his own frantic breathing, burning like fire coursed through the man's body. It wasn't burning like a sabre burn or even a sabre impale, but burning like molten lava running down every vein in his being... The worse part, Anakin Skywalker liked it. It was rage... passionate, undying, acidic, hostile, craving rage... And it was exhilarating. Never before had this slave boy-turn-Jedi wanted the power and prosperity this rage provided... and never before did he welcome it so much.

The Jedi turned around, facing Cyra who's mask was revealing Ahsoka's face but with yellow-red eyes. Was this some kind of game? A game to mess with him? A game that killed his Master? Well, game or not, Anakin didn't care. He let the lava energy control his actions, and it craved murder. Death must come to the person who killed Obi-Wan. Vengeance must be had. Death. Execution. Slaughter. Murder. He liked those words. They gave him power.

Cyra didn't seem surprised, she seem glad. She seemed as if she was victorious, yet the battle had not even begun. Her weapons ignited, and Anakin's did too.

The Dark Side of the Force's energy connected them both.

Anakin was going to get what he wanted-Vengeance with murder; but Darth Cyra smiled as she already got what she wanted: Vader.

His eyes shifted between fiery yellow-red and ocean blue, his presence beamed with acidic darkness and his lightsaber flew at her with all the strength he could muster. Both Cyra and Anakin knew the Light Side had vanished and the darkness had taken over.

Today he lost himself.

Blow after blow he attacked Cyra, and blow after blow she fought back harder. If she wanted, she could kill him. Despite an astronomical level of sheer power compared to her's, his control was lacking. The Sith fought with emotion and let it fuelled them, but _do not_ let it overpower them to the point of no control. He would evolve into a great Lord one day, but the man has much to learn...and Cyra will teach him.

"You fight with passion, but with no restraint. That would be a good thing, but you're only discovering your power. You can't let your passions overtake your skill, apprentice." She snared into a sadistic smile, showing Togrutan-fanged teeth.

Anakin charged at Cyra again, letting all the dark energy unleash. She thought this was a sparring lesson, but she was so wrong, because it was her assassination.

 _"Anakin, stop. Do not give in."_ thevoice of Obi-Wan warn him and he heard, but it only served as a reminder that this _monster_ hadtaken that man away from him. His urge to kill got stronger, and soon he couldn't think of the word ' _murder_ ' without liking it.

"Control! Just have some control! You're too focused on the offensive, so much so, that you're not working on your defensive." She scowled, taking pleaser when fury flashed across his face.

The Dark Side erupted like an internal volcano, physically heating his temperature and raising his heartbeat. The energy was like a drug, and Anakin desired more. He embraced how it burned him, loved when it powered him, worshiped when it promised him revenge. Now he no longer wanted to see Cyra impaled by his blade, but her screaming for mercy as multiple lacerations sliced through her skin, blood dripping from her infected wounds, eyes thick with hot tears, looking down on her merciless Master who she abandoned all those years ago. She would pay for the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi with every fibre of her being.

"Focus more on your defensive! You'll become sloppy if all you rely on his your power. Skill is important too, apprentice!" She hissed, as she nearly took out Anakin will a blow to the side. He blocked just in time, and then went right back to striking at her repetitively. Cyra had so many opportunities to best this man right here, right now; but she didn't. She wanted to teach her lesson, yet that was definitely failing.

 _Bloody hell, can't the man just lay off the offensive for just one second?! It might actually give him a chance at_ _ **not dying!**_

"That's it! I'm done playing nice." She said venomously, throwing Anakin so hard against a wall it cracked. Such determination in his eyes beamed, struggling to grasp the fallen lightsaber on the ground. He raised his hand to Force-choke her back, but he was trapped in her hold. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All the energy inside started to die, the lava too. He silently begged for it to come back, to not abandon him like everything else in the galaxy seemed to do. As the adrenaline left, Anakin was completely defenceless.

"Oh, my dear apprentice. You have failed me greatly. All I ask of you is to obey, _slave._ " She said in a sing-song voice, knowing the name would affect him deeply. "Now, apprentice. You shall know the price of such disobedience."

Electric azure lighting sprung from her fingers, traveling at the speed of light, hitting its target in milliseconds. Her sadist self indulged when the cries of agony tore through his throat. His body flamed with overwhelming electricity, as the Sith continued her assault. Anakin screamed louder and louder each time she applied more power, wanting nothing more than for it to end. The lust for revenge, the need for power was all over, and he wanted to escape... _everything._

More inhumane screams sounded for the tenth time, but this time calling for Obi-Wan. He screamed and screamed for the other man to help him, to save him; but the disturbance in the Forcedeclared that that Jedi no longer existed. Anakin could no longer feel his presence, and it hurt just as bad as the lightning. Everything just hurt so much.

 _Why won't it end? In death there can be no pain, so Force, please take me._

Maybe his prayers were answered, maybe not; but Anakin's pain-filled, teary eyes closed and after a long, agonizing, merciless battle, unconsciousness claimed him and took over his assaulted body. Though despite unconsciousness, Anakin Skywalker had one last thought:

 _Can it stay like this forever?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HWEBFHBBRFRFHREYFEURGVFVFU**

 **duuuuddee... that was so fun to write, but heartbreaking to read. Were you expecting that? Probably.**

 **How will Anakin get over this one? What does Cyra have planned? Will Anakin fall? Will Cyra get a new apprentice?**

 **I really want feedback and reactions on this one ;) Personally, I think this chapter is so deep.**

 **And also, sorry that i didn't update early this week. I was stuck writing my short story/one-shot** _ **Beloved**_ **and stayed up so late. I** _ **might**_ **update twice a week for now, but I might change it to just once. I want to start doing more one-shots rn.**

 **Anyway, till next time.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	11. Such Silence

_**...19 years before/After Order 66...**_

* * *

 _Her petrified screams pieced his soul, her cries of torture echoed within his mind, the mental image of the broken Togruta teenage girl in front of him stabbed his heart in a way only unbelievable pain could be felt. Her Force-presance was gone, and so was apart of himself. He sensed her fear, her trauma, her angst...and finally her death. Anakin only wondered if this feeling of pure poisonous affliction was hurting him as much as Ahsoka... Since it was her demise, he assumed it was even worse._

 _His lungs were closing as they struggled to take in air-lips and eyelids turning a faint blue. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode, however feeling like not enough blood was being supplied to his body. His mind was the worst of them all, his every thought and memory of his now dead apprentice was banging against his brain, threatening to overpower all mental-shields he'd ever been able to put up. It was hurting so much he wondered if all Jedi felt this kind of pain when their Padawan's died. This was even worse than the disturbance of Order 66 (which only happened a few days before)._

 _All emotions were tied together, Anakin unable to tell them apart. There was no happiness, joy, excitement, optimism; just distress. Sometimes people would say when physical pain is all too real, you can't feel emotional pain, but they were so wrong... so very,_ _ **very**_ _wrong. Anakin was feeling the deep stab of mental torture and the extensive knife of physical agony._

 _Flames were everywhere, burning his body whole. He cried for Ahsoka again, only to hear her scream back a torturous inhumane screech that fuelled the fire. Another scream erupted into the air, though Anakin realised too late that it was his own. Limb by limb he was being torn apart, as the Togruta screamed a second later. Her cries were louder and more damaged, but both voices were in sync, the Master feeling the Padawan's pain. She vanished from the Force, as the fire died down. The smoke was nearly starting to lift when his mental connection with the Togruta was now just singed ashes; gone completely._

 _"Ahsoka?!" he called, both physically aloud and mentally through their current non-existant Force-bond. The red flames dissolved and cold white fog replaced the atmosphere. Anakin was vaguely aware he was in a place unknown, so shakily, he got to his feet. His stomach lurched, legs trembling in a weak stance. It was not long after when he collapsed right back down. This time he didn't even try to get up. The pain coursing through his veins was too electric, making a voltaic electrifying sensation. Feebly, Anakin assumed in his assaulted conscious that he'd been hit repetitively with Force pikes._

 _His eyes blured again, making them seem so dazed and unfocused. Anakin's irises were nothing more than clouded skies with slimmers of blue. They scan the area from the ground, not noticing that the fog was clearing, so it possibly means this devastatingly agonised vision was coming to an end, or changing entirely._

 _Thankfully, the fog did go away and he wasn't met with more fire, nor screams of any sorts. It was just a black void-calming, soothing and quiet. Thank the Force it was_ _ **so**_ _quiet. No burning, no crying, just dead silence. It was amazing. After all he'd been through in the last moments (he didn't know if it was minutes or hours or longer) Anakin was so relieved to have peace._

"mmhnyyee!" _Someones voice penetrated through the blackness, irritating Anakin at his short-lasted serenity was over. "Uuurrrhhmnnyyy!" No matter how hard he tried to block out the voice, it just didn't go away. He tried to run through the void, and although he could run, he couldn't escape it. In the void there was no corners or paths, just blackness. "Uhhhnnnyyy!" It wasn't possible to find the words to shout back, so Anakin just sharply turned away, blocking his ears, "Aaahhhnnyy!" only to discover the voice didn't seem to be in the void. It was in his head._

 _"_ ANI!"

It was Padmé. Padmé? Why was Padmé yelling at him? He was kind of annoyed that she'd brought him out of the nice, warm darkness; but more confused. Now he had a sense of motion (said sense was telling him he was lying on his back). The ground or bed or tiles or whatever he was lying on was comfy though. He liked it. He didn't really care who was there, why Padmé was calling him or where he was; Anakin just wanted to stay within the quietness.

"Anakin!" Okay... that was not Padmé's voice. That was a deeper voice, but nonetheless full of concern and worry. Even though Anakin was _so_ tired and disorientated, he wasn't oblivious that it was panicky and frightened.

He faintly moaned, not wanting to answer Padmé and possibly Obi-Wan from what he could tell. Why can't they just leave him alone? A headache was already forming, so was nausea and that kriffing drowsiness.

"Ani, are you alright?" Padmé asked him, which he noticed two her small hands cup his cheek and press one against his forehead. "Please wake up. You're scaring us." He didn't like the sound of that-didn't like the sound of Padmé being afraid. He's supposed to protect Padmé; she shouldn't be scared.

Moving his mouth to form coherent words was extremely difficult to say the least, and only managed to mumble out, "Wha's w'ong?" Most of all his strength was already drained from that sentence, so he didn't try to say anything else.

Strangely enough, he didn't exactly get an answer, just a huge wave of relief swarming from both his wife and Master. Her hands gently grazed his face again lovingly, just as a kiss was placed under his hairline. He gave off the weakest smile, as now Padmé didn't seem scared anymore.

"He needs a medic, preferably a healer." Obi-Wan said, not directly to Anakin which he was grateful for, because he didn't have to answer.

"Yes, definitely... He was just like this days ago when Order 66 struck, maybe even worse than then..."

"Jedi can sense great disturbances through the Force, but what would be profoundly more triggering than that day, compared to now?"

Silence.

"...Ahsoka's death." Padmé said it as a statement not a question.

The name reached beyond the level of semi-consciousness, alerting Anakin further into awareness. He started to remember her, remember his vision. Oh, how hurt she was. He couldn't stand to hear her scream. Those voices of hers intwined within his mind, twisting around into his own panic. Heartbeat rising, breath quickening, he opened his eyes.

The light burned his eyes, making Anakin recall the flames. He winced, not noticing the tears forming. His Angel was the first person he noticed, and then Obi-Wan too. Darkness scaled the walls and that annoying white light shorn from above. Briefly, Anakin recollected that the trio plus the newborn twins had been hiding out in an underworld bunker, away from the chaos of Coruscant above-away from the Empire.

* * *

 _ **...19 years later/Empire Era/Present Day...**_

* * *

"I certainly am impressed at how well you endured combat, _apprentice_." Cyra hissed, lips and tongue venomous, yellow eyes staring at the waking Jedi locked in his cell. "It's not everyday that a feeble, weak-minded, overrated, reckless, foolish Jedi like yourself can withstand the power of the Sith such as I." Bound in restraints, Force-inhibiters and ray-shielded, Skywalker groaned, looking confused as to where he was.

Cyra continued anyway. "Though, your skills with the Dark Side are much uncontrolled and slopping; something we'll need to work on." She walked around the chamber he was bound to, taking pleasure when dread filled his features, now knowing their previous battle. "Tell me, apprentice: have you used such dark power before?" Her full lips curved into a smile, while the Jedi didn't answer. If she knew anything about Anakin—which she did—he was going to be stubborn, hard to crack. But never mind that. They all break eventually. It's just a matter of _how_ to break them.

"How long has it been since you've actually joined the fight? I've been slaughtering rebel scum for years now, but you've never shown up to the party. Why's that so?" His face is as blank as steel, determined to reveal nothing. Even without the Force, he's not giving away anything. His mental-shields are as tough as rocks. "How long have you been in exile? Or should I say ' _hiding'?" S_ he scoffed. "Hiding is for the weak—for the afraid... To think they called you the Hero With No Fear." Honestly, Cyra was expecting more of a reaction out of this man. In the Clone War, Anakin could never contain his emotions, especially anger. Seems as if she's not making an effect, or he's just good at concealing his rage.

 _Hmmm... time to try a different approve._

"I expected more chatter from you. It's been a long, long time, _Skyguy."_ He flinched at the name, but didn't react. "You have nothing to say? You can rant, plea, beg, swear—anything really. You see, the way an apprenticeship works, is the apprentice has to _talk_."

Silence.

"Not even a word?" She teased, liking the fact she knew about his one emotional weakness. "Not even after I _murdered_ your Master?"

Silence.

It was too late when Cyra realised the _Death Star was shaking_. Everything started to crumble or implode. Glass shattered, panels flew, walls broke. The ray shield flicked out, Cyra only having time to look back at Anakin's focused gaze. The Force-inhibitor flung from his arm to across the room, Anakin not even wincing as it flew out. The bonds at his wrists and ankles unshackled themselves, making Anakin a now free man. Cyra stood open-mouthed as his hands expanded with an orb white light in the middle. This wasn't a Force-ability of the Dark Side, though she didn't think it was one of the Light Side either.

"Well, Skywalker," She said, not wanting to sound fazed by his show of power. _What a showoff; so typical._ She was _not_ going to be intimidated. "I guess you have all the power now."

He looked up to her with though shining blue eyes that were as cold as ice, and with one powerful move of his hands, the orb expanded, sending rays of light everywhere and quaking the space station. Cyra was knocked aside, never getting to see the Jedi sprint off. Though his mistake was leaving her alive. His 'play' with the Dark Side was only momental, and _that_ needed to change.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Flashbacks and escaping! Exciting?**

 **Will Anakin escape though? How will Cyra get her apprentice? How is Anakin so powerful? What happened in the past to cause that disturbance? Is Anakin the only one who felt it?**

 **Feedback is always appreciated. This chapter was pretty fun. I like writing the flashbacks.**

 **Also, if anyone is confused about the order of events things happened in, here it is:**

 _ **Anakin died.**_

 _ **Ashoka joined the Dark Side to save him/Went MIA to everyone else.**_

 _ **Twins were born.**_

 _ **Order 66 happen**_ **ed** _ **and Anakin felt it. He also felt Ahsoka's presence gone.**_

 _ **Anakin felt a major disturbance in the Force that was Ahsoka's 'death'.**_

 _ **Skywalkers went into hiding.**_

 **And so yeah... hope that makes sense.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	12. Gone

"That was a bad move, _Jedi_." Cyra hissed to herself, not yet finding the strength to move just yet after that Force-explosion, so helplessly she watched Anakin run from his cell out into the hallway. She was kind of hurt, with bruises and cuts all over from the blow, but it wasn't anything critical. Her only worry was that she couldn't exactly move—whatever Anakin did was powerful. Though Cyra's paralyzation made her enraged, now not caring about her inability to move, but just on Anakin using such an attack on her. She didn't care what it was (wether dark energy or light) no one _dare_ blow half the room away, then slam the most feared Darksider in all the galaxy into a wall.

The Dark Side filled her mind, releasing crimson red all through her veins, using evilness's nature to fuel her body. Swiftly, Cyra stood, picturing nothing but burning ashes making her limbs work. As she did, her rage grew with her strength. "Never underestimate the Sith, Jedi fool." She snarled, breaking away from the crushed rubble, following the fast-paced male footsteps from up ahead (probably running to the hangar). He would pay for this treachery... "Don't play with gasoline, Anakin, when I have the fire." And just like that, Force lightening shot from her hands, begging to reach its nearest opponent. Anakin was well ahead, but even flinched as the torturous weapon flew past him.

"This is for your lack of loyalty," snarling again, using all her power to strike the unarmed man. His lightsaber was now on her belt—a prize she'd taken from when she'd bested him before.

She knew what he was thinking, running like that: quick as a dart, dodging the cyan waves when they went past, obviously not wanting to end up feeling that agonising pain of being electrocuted again... And that's when Cyra knew she'd make him suffer for the disobedience, the escaping, the Force-explosion and of corse the resistance to join the Dark Side. Yes, Anakin had come close to letting the all-powerful darkness consume him, but failed to let it overtake him entirely. _This time_ Cyra would make sure the light is buried so deep, he won't even remember what it felt like...won't even remember his old Padawan...won't even remember that his name is Anakin Skywalker.

Taking out a new weapon that was on a tray from the rubble of the destroyed cell (or _medicine_ , from a Darksider's point of view), Cyra observed it before she knew to use it. It was a syringe, one used for medical procedures, though this was _far_ from your everyday flu shot. It's contains was a sickly black sludge and Cyra knew this had a greater effect of pain than Force-lightening. This syringe, this drug, this _poison_ was never even talked about in the Jedi Temple and not even the most greatest of Jedi Masters knew of its existence. It was exclusive to the Sith and _only_ the Sith. _This,_ was Dark Side Poison: eliminator of all lightness, overtaker of the mind, extinguisher of the Jedi ways, and birther of the darkness the Sith thrive on. This liquid is capable of enslaving even the most powerful Force-sensitives, and turning them into nothing but passion-filled, cold-blooded, merciless slaves of the Dark. This was the same liquid Sidious used on Ahsoka.

Not even hesitating, the Sith's syringe flew from her hand, throwing it so hard all her force from the blow hit its target instantly.

Anakin stop suddenly in his tracks, feeling the pain erupt from his neck, though so determined to keep running. He felt like a coward running from the enemy—he _never_ did before—but then again, so much has changed in the last few days...

So Anakin kept running... Running from the terrors and pains of the recent past, wanting nothing more than to go back so far in time that he believed emotional pains like these were not possible. He could run back to the Clone War, see Ahsoka as herself, see Obi-Wan as his brother and _alive._ Despite the situation, Skywalker could even laugh at how he once thought the Clone War was the worst thing to happen to the galaxy... Oh, how wrong he was.

Pain ripped him from his thoughts as each jagged step he took more agony flowed through his bloodstream. The torment started at his neck, but got heavier and denser with each move. Soon the agony was everywhere, and in everything he's ever known. His legs buckled, chest heaving, eyes fogging. His blood was pumping quicker, and he almost heard his heart beat out of his chest.

Cyra must admit she admired his determination, but gladly loathed in the fact that soon all his emotions, traits, skills and abilities will eventually serve the Empire.

As he dropped to the ground, Cyra only remembered for half a second _her own_ excruciating experience with the deadly poison stuff. It entered her veins and passed through her arteries like fire. The pain was so intense, she screamed and screamed for her Master, only to be met with Lord Sidious taking pleasure in her torment and suffering. Suddenly she remembered feeling absolute hatred. She didn't know if it was from the poison taking away her lightness, or hating Sidious so much, but one thing was for sure: it was the first time she really felt the intensity of the Dark Side. Sidious told her it was a good thing and she was 'making progress' in becoming a powerful Lord of the Sith.

* * *

 **...30 Minutes Later...**

* * *

The lava was back. The lava that drizzled through his entity was back just like before. Anakin couldn't even manage a single thought yet, but that molten lava, that hatred, that _darkness,_ was back and it was all he could feel,

all he could sense.

The Force felt so deep and clouded in it that it suffocated him. This darkness was too overwhelming and uncontrolled. He wanted it out; Anakin wanted it _gone._ It was hurtful and smothering and thick...and _bad_. That much he knew. This _energy_ was not supposed to be here. It was not welcomed, it was not needed...it was forced.

As seconds went on, not only did the darkness expand but it ate away of all the innocence inside of him. All the light was disintegrated instantly, leaving nothing but flaming lava in its wake.

Somehow, the man conjured up the memory of when his mentor died and feeling the darkness over take him then. That time seemed like centuries ago now, but Anakin still knew the vivid feeling of the energy that fuelled his hatred. This was just like now, but instead of inviting it in, he was _force_ to. It made him feel overcome, or subjugated...or _enslaved._ He was no longer in control.

Now the Light Side was completely exterminated, darkness only remaining. It urged Anakin to endure hatred and enraged and murderous thoughts, wanting nothing but totally destruction and unmerciful homicide—death to everyone that he laid eyes upon...except his Master, Lord Cyra.

 _Wait,_ _ **what**_ _?!_

The Dark Side kept screaming that, telling him to oblige to Darth Cyra, saying that she was all powerful, worshipful, and wise. The Force wanted him to oppress to her, under her command, and under her apprenticeship...and that Anakin had no power to rebel or resist, just submit...like a slave...

All of these thoughts, feelings and knowledge before Anakin even opened his eyes.

Finally he actually did, though the Force, more than anything else, told him that they were not their normal blue.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know I go back and forth a lot with the Dark and the Light Side, but I hope you're still reading this fanfic. The next chapter will be better, and (SPOILER) include Padmé :)**

 **How long will Anakin stay like this? What has Cyra got up her sleeve? Is there any hope for any of them?**

 **I'm thirsty for that feedback xD**

 **May the Force be with you.**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	13. All Hail Lord Vader

His first assignment as a Darksider was to exterminate all the Rebels, and now being the processed, poisoned, manipulated lost Jedi he was, Anakin had no life inside him to resist Lord Cyra's commands. He stood their completely un-blinking—almost trance-like, robotic to the world, basically trapped inside this outer-shell of darkness—as his new Master smiled at the marvellous new human-weapon she had beside her side-and the best part, once the rebels are 'taken care of', she can concentrate on her other objective: killing Sidious. Together, she would make sure Anakin morphs into his greatest potential, so _she_ can rule as Empress and he as her second-in-command.

Snapping her thoughts from the undeveloped future, Cyra watched as the ship she sent Anakin in left the hangar bay. With its coordinates set to Yavin IV, the _Demolisher_ , ascended into light speed. Nothing but zero emotion, and darkness radiated off his Force-Signature from inside. She knew now, and was pleased, that she'd been able to break Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

 **...An Hour Later..**.

* * *

An eerie calm, almost silence, swept over the valley and forests where the Rebellion was located. An unauthorized ship descended into the atmosphere, blocking out the mid-sky sun. The difference in luminance caused a red-tinted shadow to gloom over, adding a somewhat ominous glow.

All people around started to crowd the unknown ship. None could tell it was imperial (so far), but suspicions her running high. Even the person talking through the speaker trailed of as no response came from the off-worlder. Very few were Force-sensitive, and those who were, the presence was too strongly blocked to grasp.

The ramp and outer door opened with a hiss, smoky-white steam puffing through the exhaust vents. Only a single figure's silhouette appeared from inside. Its dark flowing rope wrapped in the slight breeze. Everyone was silent, though being non-Jedi, the rebels still had a chilling feeling in their gut. With the General not present, Mon Mothma was in charge, and she sent several men to investigate the _threat_ (yes, _threat,_ until proven otherwise).

"Halt! We need to see identification if you wish to dock in this area!" Captain F'Nar shouted, aiming blasters with his men towards the individual. "I said stop!" But nothing changed and the person continued to walk.

 _Snap-hiss_

Harsh red lit up the fog. What once was white steam was now crimson red. Everybody jumped a few steps back, while more pointed their fire arms. Their faces were fierce and threatening, but underneath their well-build façade was fear, and that's exactly what the Darksider fuelled on. The rebels emotions made him stronger.

The lightsaber in his hands was angled away, getting rid of the smoke. The outsider was clearly visible now, taking joy behind that emotionless face as the rebels stared back into his inhuman, sickly yellow eyes.

A sudden burst through the crowd was acknowledged, people making way for two or three other humanoids fighting to get front-row seats of this fateful display.

A boy, no older than 19, furrowed in confusion, never before seeing the affects of the Dark Side and especially to someone so close.

"Father?"

* * *

 _ **...19 years before/After Order 66...**_

* * *

The Senator, two Jedi and two little wrapped-up bundles, made a run for the hangar bay, trying not to obverse the destruction this new _Empire_ has done to the Senate Building (or 'Imperial Centre', as the new dictatorial government now call it.) Obi-Wan Kenobi held up a hand, halting Anakin and Padmé behind him just as they were about to turn a corner. Obi-Wan stretched out his senses, trying to get a grasp on any traitorous clones that might be guarding the ships. Even before he knew it himself, the twins in Anakin and Padmé's arms must've felt danger with their undeveloped abilities and started crying. They were right, because now several 'stormtroopers' (or whatever the Empire names them) were marching up the hallway.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh." Padmé cooed, stroking baby Luke's face so their positions would not be discovered. If anyone found out that a 'disloyal' Senator _and_ two Jedi were found, it would definitely mean death for _all_ of them. Even though they've been on the run for days, trying to escape Coruscant, her maternal instinct to protect her children was the only thing keeping her going.

Anakin echoed her cooing and shushes, eventually getting the babies comfortable. She had no doubt he was using some Jedi-Force link to reassure them, which kind of gave her a soothing feeling, as well.

Obi-Wan motioned for them to follow him once everything was silent again, and thankful the group went to the back corner where the freighters were.

The first one they saw was good enough for them, immediately strapping in and taking of rather fast. "Hold on tight, 'cause this is going to be one hasty escape." Anakin called from the pilot's seat, checking behind him for Padmé and his children, while Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilot chair.

And just like that, they were off, dodging laser fire in space, and ignoring orders over the comm to turn back. Once they were definitely out of the atmosphere, the nava-computer was set to Tatooine and they fled.

"That was close," Padmé breathed, sighing as she got up. "I'm going to check on Luke and Leia."

"Alright," Anakin said, but sensing nothing alarming from both their Force-presences. It was nice to know that they were okay. He only hoped they would stay that way, with the new Emperor, dictatorship and all. He really hated that they were going to grow up in this kind of world. Sure, slavery was a rough life, but he had to admit, an Empire with no Republic, no Jedi, no democracy, no peace was worse.

"So, you're really going back to Tatooine, huh?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking Anakin from his thoughts.

"Well, yeah." Anakin sighed and nodded. If circumstances were different, he wouldn't ever go back. That place left too many bad memories and had a horrible past. It was one of the many homes to slavery, a childhood he wouldn't ever escape, and there lived the filthy, disgusting creatures known as the Tuskin Raiders that killed his mother. It was also a planet no one cared about, no one noticed, as it was just a floating dust ball in the Outer Rim territories, formerly Hutt Space... But... That was also the good part about it. Since everyone forgot about it, it was safe... Safe from the government, and away from _Civilization_ (as they say). And Anakin needed it to be this way. Her the sake of his family, they all needed to be undiscovered. "It's the perfect place to go into hiding."

Slight disappointment rolled off Obi-Wan's emotions, though he tried to hide it. Anakin knew, and was even frustrated, that he had to abandon everything, which he assumed Obi-Wan was, too. "Look, Obi-Wan, I feel your disappointment about me leaving..." He knows about Obi-Wan's plan to restore the Republic, but that's not something he wants to get involved in... right now, at least. "But I have to. I have to protect them."

Somewhat surprised, his former Master turned to him. "Anakin, I am not disappointed in you." He replied, maybe alarmed that Anakin would think that. "I think staying low is the best thing to do. Your family is what's important now, and I understand that they and _you_ need to be out of the Empire's reach. It's the most logical and demonstrative decision to make... and I admire you for it." A smile brushed each of their lips, pleasantly calm as silence drifted over. "Though..." Obi-Wan spoke again. "I am upset that I won't see you. Though, I will not miss your crazy flying." He teased.

Anakin scoffed and shot back a quick, "Hey! My 'crazy flying' has saved us on many occasions." Returning back to his solemn expression, Anakin said. "But I know this won't last forever. Soon the galaxy will be back the way it was, and everything will be fine... I hope. Plus, Force knows fate will bring us back one way or another."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "I'm sure of it."

The ship landed on Tatooine hours later, with two brothers saying goodbye and wishing the Force to be with the other. Obi-Wan headed to Mos Eisley, getting a new ship and meeting Bail Organa and Mon Motham on Alderaan which was the foundation of the Rebellion.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **NOOO I go back to school in two days :,,,( I cri evry time.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. It originally wasn't going to have a flash back, but I wanted to save some stuff for the next chapter and it was too short otherwise.**

 **I'm thirsty for the feedback ;)**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	14. Breaking Free

**A/N: Short chapter. I wasn't going to post this, but whatever. Here it is. Also, this chapter is important in the future (it may not seem like it now, though ;). Here on FanFiction I tried to post this yesterday, but it ended up being completely in code for some reason... So hopefully this time is normal.**

* * *

"Father?"

Luke Skywalker stared at the person he knew so well, not understanding why Anakin was acting so still, so eerie—almost frightening. The man had a large cloak on—it covered his face—though obviously a son would recognise his father anywhere.

Leia and Padmé did, too, but a sickening feeling within the ex-Senator's gut told her to be afraid... and she was. Her husband was so dark right now. She knew how the Force worked, and how evilness caused the innocence to drain away from beings. It was the Dark Side. And she was scared for the rebels, her children, herself and her dear Ani that is so lost in the darkness.

Anakin didn't even talk, just stood, while his lightsaber hilt was unsheathed. It wasn't the same one she remembered him owning. And then suddenly everyone gasped and stumbled back as the blood red lightsaber was ignited. Padmé instinct's took over, guarding the children from witnessing pure evil in their father's eyes, and, while swallowing a lump in her throat, protecting them from a sabre blow if it ever came to that. Her very few thoughts were limited only to the point where she was thinking: _what terrible thing could've happened on their mission?_

"Ani... Anakin, listen to me. Stop what you are doing, this is not you." Anakin had struggled with the Dark Side for years now, though Padmé never believed it would break him, _take_ him. She hoped that somewhere deep down, the caring, kind Ani was buried and not lost—still reachable (wether it was his choice to switch sides, or not).

"I must obey my Lord." Was all he said.

The armed rebels kept their finger on the trigger of their blaster, not hesitating to shoot in order to protect the newcomer ex-Senator, who was obviously important to General Kenobi, therefor important to them.

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked. "You can't possibly serve the Emperor!" she gasped, her distress coming off in waves.

"I do not serve Palpatine. Lord Cyra is my Master. She is wise."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Padmé stumbled back, making the twins jolt as the Sith's lightsaber was raised into the air with a fatal swoop. Both Luke and Leia cried 'no', shielding their eyes and taking cover from the blaster bolts flying in their direction trying to kill Anakin. There was no time to think, only time to react, so Luke dodged the shots, and watched as said shots froze in the air, releasing then ricocheting off the metal walls. Sparks flew, small fires started, people screamed... though all of the background noise seemed irrelevant, compared to the scene of his mother and father before him.

An enormous tendril of the living Force spread out from Padmé, concentrating itself into Anakin and his mind. Time stop for moments, while husband and wife were connected through the galaxy's energy. Luke didn't understand. Why was his mother reaching out to his father this way, what was she trying to do?... and would it even work since she wasn't Force-sensitive?

Luke saw Anakin's eyes fill with emotion—the complete opposite of before. The red irises dilated and flickered between crimson and blue, and his features in an expression of awe, shock, horror and compassion—like one million thoughts were going through his mind.

His mother's face was in tuned, concentrating to submerge herself with the Force. Luke realised, she was doing something, _giving_ something to Anakin, _fighting_ something for Anakin... She was bringing back the Light.

Anakin's eyes swam, being violently pulled from whatever emotion-filled trance he was in. Frantic blue eyes darted from person to person, before realization came to him. He looked at Padmé and words could not describe how he felt. "I... Padmé...I-I'm so sorry..." He said, now knowing what the effects the Dark Side Poison had done to him, and what he _nearly_ would have done if his wife hadn't shown him what she had.

"Ani," Padmé started, cupping his face, ignoring the others around. "What happened to you?" _How did an exploration mission turn into something so vile?_ "Where is Obi-Wan?"

And everyone heard when Anakin sorrowfully replied, "He's gone."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yes, very short indeed. The next one will be longer, I promise xD. Also there are only 3-5 chapters left, so this is coming to and end soon. I know how everything will work out, just not the ending. I'm still stuck on that, but oh well.**

 **Im thirsty for the feedback.**

 **Also, I have a Youtube channel now. It's called CyanGlaxay and I post video edits :) Once this fanfic is done, I'm going to make a trailer for it.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	15. A New Mission

**A/N: This chapter is up later than usual, but to make up for it, This part is longer and I plan to have the next one out really soon :) There ain't a lot of action or stuff in this chapter, but it has lots of emotion and feelings, so that's okay, right?**

* * *

It had been quiet at the rebellion base, most mourning their Jedi General, and some still shook-up after their base was infiltrated by a Sith, then said Sith 'turned good again', as they said. Some of those feisty rebels were already planning more attacks against the Empire after Padmé explained why the (now deceased) General's friend, Anakin Skywalker, was just about to kill them. Most didn't understand, not being Force-sensitive, but then again, neither was Padmé, so she understood their confusion. She hoped she made the conversation simple and understandable—much like when Anakin had taught her little things here and there when he was training the twins. From what Anakin had briefly told her before running off alone, he'd been in some sort of... _trance_ —under the Dark Side's influence that he was unaware of his mind and body at all. She hated to think of Anakin experiencing all that. Being _stuck_ inside your own body, unable to take control, to break free. Padmé never wanted to face a reality where he wouldn't be _Ani_ again.

Anakin had been in Obi-Wan's quarters the whole time, finally mourning his brother he never had the chance to before... or well, he _did_ , but didn't deal with it very well.

Even though it seemed like years had passed, it still hurt like it happened minutes ago. He could still feel the pain from when their bond snapped. The burning he felt from Cyra's sabre through Obi-Wan's body. The tears that streamed down his cheeks when his mentor fell limp to the floor... But even so, One thing had changed from the initial shock of his murder to now. He was no longer angry. He didn't feel that hatred, or rage. No matter how uncharacteristic or unbelievable it was, Anakin Skywalker didn't feel the lava rise in his veins that screamed ' _revenge_ '. No... just the emptiness in the Force, the worry for the future, and his own grief. He was so _done_ with feeling that pull, feeling that dark energy. In the recent weeks he'd succumbed to its comfort and used its power twice—once willingly and the other time he was forced—and he didn't want to feel it again. It clouded _everything. Suffocated_ everything. And it took all his strength not to drown in it.

He'd spent 19 years without his former Master, and only reconnected not that long ago, but the knowingly dread that piled up inside when Anakin realised Obi-Wan was never going to return was heartbreaking. He felt as if the 'will of the Force' or whatever pushed them back together, only to rip them back apart... _permanently_.

' _Force knows fate will bring us back one way or another.'_

Anakin himself had actually said those last words to his best friend when they parted ways.

His mind flashed to Cyra a lot, but once again, there was no hatred... There was actually _guilt_. He was sorry. Sorry that she used to be Ahsoka. Sorry that he _died_ and that's when Ahsoka became Cyra (he understood to a degree what had happened on that fateful day). Sorry that the galaxy's supposed 'Chosen One' was meant to destroy the Sith yet instead he _taught_ and _became_ one for a brief period. Thinking of that title actually made him huff out a bitter laugh. That stupid prophecy didn't matter anymore. As the Empire rose and the Jedi were eradicated, everything about them died off—including their prophecies. Back then Anakin hated that title. It made him feel so different, like he was above everyone else, or they always expected more from him. No weakness. No weariness. No feebleness... But there was an up-side, Anakin had to admit. It gave people hope. Hope that one day the universe will be brought back into balance. Complete zen. Complete tranquility. Complete serenity... And then he thought about the present day... After 19 years there is still no balance. No hope. No Jedi. No Chosen One. No serenity. It was all lost.

He curled up on himself, bringing his knees to his chest on Obi-Wan's cot. He closed his eyes, only to see Cyra and the Dark Side still haunting his mind. With a shake of his head, he tried to escape the memories. Even after several minutes, they still haunted and hurt him. Though he like that pain though. Maybe because he saw it as a punishment for his failures or something deeper, yet Anakin knew he wanted it...

And then it hit him...

Not again does Anakin want to see those yellow animal-like Sith eyes in the mirror to stare back at. No matter how agonising the feelings got, he wouldn't let the Dark Side take over. The Dark Side stole his mind, his light, his sanity... and it would not steal his pain. Pain was what made him human. And if it meant dealing with emotional agony, he'd accept it, rather than becoming a _creature_ with nothing but crazed inhumanity.

The door slid open and Padmé came in. She was left standing in the doorway with a plate of food—which he guessed was for him. In truth, Anakin wondered how one could possibly eat right now? She offered him a weak, sad smile, while Anakin just looked down, hugging his knees. He hid his face and avoided her beautiful face, for he does not deserve her presence. How did a complete failure and poor excuse of a Jedi and Chosen One deserve the most beautiful and perfect angel in the entire galaxy?

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She expected that answer, though hearing him apologise for something he had no control, no choice over (yet he was blaming himself) was like a pang to the heart. "Ani," the woman breathed, "Don't do this to yourself." She told him, but Anakin wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest of this conversation. No matter what anyone said to him, the past would haunt him for ever. It was unforgivable.

Padmé sat the plate down on the small desk by the cot, then slowly sat next to Anakin. She leaned in close, her arm against his and her head against his shoulder, resting. She felt how tense he was, and debated within her head if she should talk. Eventually she did. "You didn't ask for that to happen. For _none_ of that to happen. No one can expect you to take responsibility for someone else's wrongful doings. You cannot blame yourself."

"But I _do_ feel responsible. It's not just nearly attacking the rebels. It's not protecting Obi-Wan. It's not staying true to the light. It's letting Ahs—" he cut himself off before he finished the sentence that was, ' _it's letting Ahsoka become Darth Cyra.'_ He'd forgotten he hadn't told Padmé about his former apprentice being the second Sith ruler of the galaxy. _Oh well._ "Never mind... It doesn't matter." He added in a mere whisper. "They're gone." Obi-Wan _and_ Ahsoka.

* * *

 **...Days Later...**

* * *

The rest of the night and nights after was once again really quiet, though not at all calming. It was an eerie silence that floated through the air, creeping up on everybody. Anakin felt cold most of the time, like the Light Side's warmth was slowly disintegrating away. And it wasn't just him who sensed it. Luke felt it and so did Leia.

And the three Force-sensitives must have been acting like it, too whenever they were around people, because Even Mon Mothma asked what was wrong. She was one to always trust the Jedi, having been a part of the old Republic.

Mon, Padmé, Bail and a few others all turned to Anakin who shook his head, now leaning his hands against the holo-display table showing an image of the _Death Star's_ recently tracked location. "It's nothing, really." He didn't want them to get worried, but then again, he felt as if he shouldn't lie either. Judging by the unconvinced expressions on all their faces, Anakin knew he hadn't fooled anyone. "Okay—well, I'm not sure. I can't pinpoint anything. It's too cold and clouded." He told them honestly, wondering if maybe it would be a good idea to meditate to focus on the disturbance... He never particularly like meditation... but that's what Obi-Wan would do.

"Hopefully whatever you sense doesn't disturb this mission." Mon said, eyes flickering over the holo map. If Anakin Skywalker knew how the universe liked to throw things his way, he assume the disturbance would _definitely_ interfere with the mission.

"Yes," Bail agreed. "At a time like this, we can't afford more 'incidents' to occur... No more casualties." His voice hung with glumness at the last three words. Everyone was thinking of Obi-Wan, making Anakin look away in shame and guilt from the others' eyes that might be looking at him—he couldn't tell if they were.

"And with a full-force attack against the station we're planning, I feel there will be many more casualties... From both oppositions, of course." Padmé stated, always thinking about the lives—wether they were Imperial or not. Anakin liked that about her. She didn't care for victory, or power. She wanted the most beneficial solution that resulted in the least amount of violence.

And that got him thinking... Maybe a less risky plan was an option after all. Maybe hundreds of people wouldn't have to die.

"We should ditch the 'blasters-a blazin'' tactic, and focus on defeating the Empire without so much lives in danger." Anakin said. When everyone looked at him in intrigued silence, he took that as his cue to continue. "Well— _I_ could take out the station from the inside. Lord Cyra still assumes I'm under her influence, and _I_ would be the only one at risk if we go through with this. It's a simple undercover mission, therefore no space battle." _Less death._

They each exchanged glances, collecting their thoughts. To them, this plan was basically a win-win. No rebellion members will head into battle and if it fails, he'd be the only one in danger.

"Ani, that sounds like a suicide mission. You'd have no communications with us, Darth Cyra would probably suspect something since you were gone for a week, and how do you plan on sabotaging a space station the size of a moon?"

She was right, the odds were very much against them... But when were they not? "Padmé," Anakin almost even smirked. "You underestimate me. If there's anything I know about destroying bases, it's that explosives are always the answer."

She lightly slapped him on the arm, rolled her eyes and muttered, "Be serious, Anakin."

"I am! On board a space structure of that size there are ships, and ships need fuel. That fuel is rhydonium—easily lit, very flammable, extremely explosive—"

"And _highly lethal_." Padmé added, clearly not onboard with this. "And explosion of such magnitude would wipe out _everyone_ on the _Death Star_... and not to mention, _you_ , as well."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be long gone from the action in a stolen ship. I'd be back before we'd even be celebrating over the rebel victory."

"It's such a great risk!"

"But the _rewards_ are worth it."

"...Not to me..."

This time it was Mon who spoke. "Sometimes sacrifices are made in order for the greater good."

Padmé was angry now. Anakin could see it in her eyes and sense it like a beacon. She clenched her fists and tighten her jaw, and Anakin knew she was mad because she realised Mon was right.

"Padmé, I... Please, I _need_ to do this."

"But you could—"

"I know, but this isn't about me. Think of all the lives we _will_ save. We can put an end to the chaos, an end to the devastation, an end to the _Empire_."

She look down, then away. Deep inside she wasn't going to argue anymore. This is a chance... a chance that the universe hasn't had yet to end the evilness in the world. Padmé still didn't look up, couldn't bring herself to speak, just nod. Her breath caught in her throat, and heart pounding louder. Yes, everything could become peaceful after this and the Republic can be restored, but she couldn't escape the feeling that she was sending her husband to his death.

"Okay..." Anakin breathed, the reality of everything slowly sinking in. Spikes of adrenaline, and the Force's energy zipped across his body. If Anakin Skywalker did one last thing in his life, it would be ensuring the Empire's fall. He'd do this for the people of the galaxy, the rebellion, his own children, his beloved... and his brother.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hoped you liked that chapter:) It was supposed to be out Sunday but I literally can't do emotion-based chapters that are long very well... It's hard to get this kind of perspective from Anakin as well. All his life whenever someone dies he's been angry and dark side-ish, but this Anakin is kinda over that, and I wasn't exactly sure how to express it. Anyway... I think it turned out okay? Idk, I'm doing this really annoying thing to myself where I'm thinking my work is not good enough... and I just want to stop! Stupid low self-esteem!**

 **feedback is always appreciated. I love the stuff that you guys say, it makes me happy :)**

 **If you're lucky, the next chapter will be up by Sunday ;)**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	16. To Be Selfish

Torture he could handle, and in fact, had handled many times before this interrogation. There were some times in the Clone Wars were he'd be captured and tortured for weeks on end. Though this had gone on for only a few days—which was quite manageable.

To Anakin, pain was seen as an obstacle. If you kept fighting it, kept pushing on, kept conquering, you'd overcome it. If you struggled to manage, lost hope, or just gave up, you'd always fail to resist. You'd let the obstacle win just as pain would take you completely. And the trick is, _don't give in_. Never let the enemy have the satisfaction of breaking you—don't even flinch. Whatever they throw at you—blades, chains, whips—resist it all...

And that's what Anakin had been doing the whole time anyway.

Cyra hadn't been into his cell yet, but he was sure she was the one that issued this interrogation. Obviously the lady Sith didn't trust her apprentice after he'd disappeared for a week with the mission failed. From her point of view, it was likely he was no longer Darth Vader, Sith disciple; but instead a foolish rebellion Jedi posing as Cyra's apprentice. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that the Dark Side Poison didn't have a high enough dosage, or its effects were much too short-term. But anyway, here Anakin was pretending that he was still her slave in hopes to destroy the _Death Star_ from the inside.

Another lightwhip slashed across his clothed chest (clothes that Cyra had made him wear when he was under her influence). The heat and force stung, but Anakin remained still. Dark Side Poison blocked out everything—including pain—so if he was to act like he still was effected by it, he needed to be still.

The droid inflicting the torture snapped the weapon on the ground this time, and then back at his body which looked tattered and torn. Red angry marks with shallow cuts ran up and down his sides, purple bruises forming around them. Some were leaking blood from knife wounds, though thankfully the lightwhip cauterized the cut when it tore the skin. It's design was similar to that of the lightsaber, where the thing was mostly plasmic energy, but flexible rather than a sword blade. It also didn't hurt as much as a lightsaber burn. Anakin remembered from experience when Count Dooku sliced off his arm.

The droid raised the whip again, and to be honest, Anakin thought it was aiming at his head. That would really hurt, so maybe the droid was seriously fed up of not being able to break the Jedi. But then again, that droid could be here all day, why would he care if Anakin didn't break immediately? He's programmed for torture after all.

Anakin prepared himself, trying to be ready for the new pain he was about to receive. It was frustrating that he couldn't call on the Force to relieve himself—if he did that, Cyra somewhere would sense his spark of Light Energy like a beacon.

Unable to close his eyes or make any sudden change in behaviour, Anakin mentally blocked out his surroundings. He focused on the Rebellion, his current undercover mission, the galaxy entirely, and the three people that _were_ the entire galaxy to him.

And somehow, the droid didn't swing it down. Instead, the ray shielded door unlocked, letting in a man. By the badge plate on his uniform, Anakin knew he was an Admiral... and something else, too. He looked familiar. Human, white hair, sunken face, unpleasant vibe. Anakin had meet him before.

"Careful now, 0-0-0," The Admiral said to the torture droid. "You mustn't damage Lord Cyra's most prized possession too severely." He spoke in a voice that contradicted his words, like he didn't care what the droid did to Anakin.

The Jedi couldn't dive into the Force very deeply, but he did sense the man's cold-heartedness and harshness. Anakin didn't like it.

The droid stepped back, weapon now deactivated. "Yes, Moff Tarkin, sir."

Wait... _Tarkin_?...

Tarkin was a Republic captain Anakin had rescued from the Citadel once, with Obi-Wan, some men and Ahsoka who snuck herself aboard the mission. He remembered Tarkin as that arrogant sleemo who didn't even seem thankful for the rescue. And now the same person was working for the Empire? _The traitor..._

While Anakin drew on the smallest bits of the Force to stay calm, Tarkin smiled slyly. The younger Jedi really hated him even more now and was trying not to show it. Anakin was sure he didn't give anything away in his features, but the Admiral's knowingly smile and eyes made it seem like he did. Remembering back, Anakin knew Tarkin was a smart one, so right now, his whole act might just have been compromised.

"I have new orders, 0-0-0, from Lord Cyra herself." Tarkin said, breaking the silence. "This man is to be released." And just as simply as he said it, the undercover Jedi was freed from the restrains. The shackles opened and Anakin steadily moved out of them. His movements were very straightforward, almost droid-like. "See to it that Vader gets treated, and has something to replace the old clothing."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **...Hours Before...**

* * *

Cyra knelt down, facing the largely projected blue hologram in front of her. If most were in her position they'd be afraid, but not her. All she felt was anger towards her master. She already knew what this 'chat' was going to be about: her failure to kill Skywalker. _Great_. Hmm, but if she was honest with herself, considering her apprentice's inability to destroy the rebels, she may as well just might. Just as she had failed Sidious, Vader had failed her... and the Sith do not accept Failure.

"Lord Cyra, have you done as I have instructed?" He snarled at her. "Is Skywalker dead?" Obviously Palpatine already knew the answer—could sense it—but it didn't stop him from making her feel like an absolute fool for not completing the task.

"I have him in containment—"

His eyes beamed yellow, fulling with threatening hatred. "So you have failed me?... Skywalker lives?" He snapped, tone venomous. "You disobeyed me."

She didn't feel any sorrow or remorse, but didn't feel like disowning her actions either. "I'm sorry, My Lord. Forgive me."

He waited a bit before continuing. "It is unfortunate a worthy apprentice like yourself has disappointed me..." There was a change in the Force—something wicked. "Though all who disappoint their masters' don't go without punishment."

Her attention was caught, and tried to hide her inside dread. Last time he'd punished her there were lots of Force-lighting and Dark Side Poison involved. It burned—she remembered, though she still didn't want to show how afraid that sentence made her feel.

"I can guarantee, Cyra," He cooed sinisterly. "There will be lots of pain...though, fail me this time, and you will be _replaced_."

Her eyes widened. _Blast it!_ She wasn't supposed to react, but it was too late now. He chuckled evilly, and then the hologram shut off to leave her in the black silence. _Replaced_? If she was no longer a Lord of the Sith, she'd lose everything. Power, respect and possibly her life. Sidious would take everything from her... and the worst part: he had the ability to do so. Right now he was probably laughing at the knowledge that she was shuddering. She thought to herself: _is disobeying Sidious worth losing everything? Is training Anakin to overcome the Emperor worth risking defeat? Is_ _ **killing**_ _Anakin worth serving my Master?_ Right now she had only two options, but two options that would change the fate of everything... and she didn't know which one to pick. One would save Anakin, but the other would save herself.

And suddenly, there was a tiny voice in the back of her mind saying: the Sith are always selfish... and she listened.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So we have Cyra contemplating which choice to make, and it appears she's more liking listened to Sidious which will create problems for Anakin in the future ;)**

 **I love the feedback. PLEASE tell me what you think. Is this story too confusing coz i feel like it is... ANYWAY i love all the comments i've received so far :) I'm not as popular as some people, but I cherish each kind words you guys say :)**

 **I've planned out the rest of the chapters, but the last one still needs some work.**

 **P.S the torture droid, 0-0-0 is Aphra's droid in the Darth Vader and Star Wars comics. I haven't read the Darth Vader ones as much, but 0-0-0 is a protocol droid that also specializes in torture ;) how handy! lol. AND 000 is Australia's emergency number too, so yeah xD**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	17. The Master

After lots of stinging disinfectant, bacta patches and a set of blackly-coloured clothes, Anakin found himself walking the halls. No one really payed attention to him, and for the most part, left him alone. He looked like an imperial and maybe some knew him as Cyra's apprentice, so they stayed clear. Tarkin hadn't shown up either, which he was actually grateful for. Anakin feared he would let his façade down, because he seriously hated the unpleasant man, and Tarkin's knowingly looks made him squirm inside. He was kind of like a vulcher...

Vaguely he wondered where he was going, but in all honesty, he didn't know. There was a trail in the Force, guiding him, and he was following. It was unclear if it was dark or light though. Mostly Anakin assumed it was dark, since this place was full of evilness, but foolishly he carried on anyway.

 _There's no warning or anything telling me not to_.

He turned another long hallway, just as the Force spiked up. Maybe this was the way to the hangar, and that meant the rhydonium fuel he's supposed to use to sabotage this space station? _Hmm_... But it felt too soon for that, and he didn't remember the closest hangar being this way.

Careful not to use his senses anymore, Anakin reached the end of the hallway. He was faced with a wide open door, realizing no imperials were around. Then suddenly, got the vibe that they were not _allowed_ to be around. He mused he shouldn't be wandering about here—this must be a constricted area.

He ignored the strange vibe (Anakin was no stranger to rule breaking) and ventured on with that cold face of his that was still pretending to be a servant of the Dark Side. There was something calling to him, and he needed to know what.

The large doors opened into a room. Dark, no sense of colour, and an ominous glow due to the dim white lights. There was a medication spear, a hologram projector, but not much else. All that was truly there was darkness.

He took another step quietly, on instinct being cautious. The Light Side of the Force was draining, but what's left of it surrounded Anakin as some sort of protection—armour. The Dark Side, on the other hand, was only growing.

And then... The whole room's vibe changed. The Dark Side wasn't just growing, it was _swarming_. This room was so menacing Anakin's light-shield disintegrated and he was now alone, unprotected. No weapon, no light, alone in the darkness...

Well... that wasn't completely true...

A figure loomed from the background, emerging from the blackness, coming to face the Jedi. Her mask was removed, as she said, "Hello, Anakin."

The Jedi now finally realized Cyra was with him the whole time like a shadow. She _was_ the darkness.

"I see the poison didn't tame you for very long..." She scoffed bitterly. "You always _were_ too resilient."

There was something wrong. The way she spoke and the way she was moving. He didn't care about her finding out the truth (a Sith Lord could obviously see behind his illusion).

Anakin looked down to her hand, and there he saw the silver hilt of one of her lightsabers. Her finger was over the ignition plate, but it was not ignited.

It was only when he felt her presence did he feel the conflict within her. A storm of 'what's right' and 'what's wrong' thoughts collided into her skull. But it wasn't like light vs dark. It was more of a dark vs. dark battle, as apparently both options she was supposed to choose against were not of the Jedi way... And with the lethal weapon in her hand, Anakin knew one of these options Cyra had to choose between would result in his death.

Cyra must've known what he was thinking and began to talk. "The Emperor demands your death, and I do was the Emperor wishes."

He drew a step back, not entirely shocked by the Emperor's commands, but wondering why Cyra was so conflicted. He could _feel_ her struggle, could _feel_ her internal pain... and didn't exactly know why she wasn't killing him now.

 _Hmm_...

Maybe... Just maybe... there was a part of her that didn't want to. The inside part of her being that represented goodness, and the inside part that was Ahsoka. It couldn't be his fate to die at the hands of his lost sister, and she _couldn't_ have fallen so far she was about to kill her own brother, right?

But Anakin chose to believe that that sick ending wasn't going to be either of their destinies. He would create his own ending.

Now he finally knew why the Force sent him here, to this room, to the _Death Star_ , to leave his home on Tatooine. It was a part of him that went back for _her_. Maybe if it was never really about saving the galaxy from the Empire, but saving Ahsoka from Cyra. He was coming back for his Padawan.

"Come with me," He said, quietly but audible. "I can find you a way out of this. Escape Sidious, escape the Empire, escape the dark." The words just flowed from his mouth, not thinking only saying. "Come with me, and we can both leave this path _together_." Did it make him selfish, or more humane that he was trying to save Ahsoka? He knew the Jedi way was to never put emotions over purpose... But then again, sometime there is such a thing as the Greater Good. "Please, Ahsoka... come with me back to Yavin, and you'll be free... I promise, Ahsoka, I won't leave you again."

Both Jedi and Sith stayed silent for a very long time. Cyra's expression was neutral while her yellow eyes burned into his blue ones. Anakin watched as the golden irises shifted. Oh, how badly he wanted them to go ocean blue. He wanted the darkness to lift from her Force-signature. He wanted Ahsoka to call him 'Skyguy' again.

"No..." She whispered.

The atmosphere changed... It was wrong.

"I have failed Sidious, the Empire, _myself_... Though I will not be seduced."

Her eyes beamed hotly.

"I have a master to serve and Lord Sidious requires your death."

She stepped forward, face-to-face with him.

"...And if you die at my hand, so be it... I will have done my job well— _redeemed_ myself."

They were breathing the same air.

"But I need you to know," she snarled. "Do not ask me to leave, do not ask me to be 'free', do not beg me to join you."

She took out her lightsaber and outstretched it beside her side.

" _I_ do not take orders from you."

The 'saber was ignited, it caused a red glow.

"Anakin Skywalker, you are not my Master."

•••

 **A/N**

 **Two more chapters to go, and this fanfic is finished :D So excited to write the ending! And if you want to know, there is gonna be a new fanfic after this, though I want at least five chapters done before I post it and so far I'm still just up to the plan Dx**

 **Did you like this chapter? Hope you did. I live for the feedback xD**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	18. Skyguy and Snips

Cyra's ignited blade launched towards him, heat radiating from the inner crystal. She swung it down hard, Anakin nearly missing the blow. He wasn't completely wanting this reaction, but prepared for it nonetheless. He used the Force to hold her back just enough so she couldn't touch him. Though despite how strong his small Force-shields were, Cyra's offensive was stronger. She teared through the air, lashing at everything in her path to get to Anakin. All he had to do was look at her eyes once to notice she was rich-deep in an emotion far beyond rage. An emotion that he couldn't place even if he tried. An emotion with so much darkness, it couldn't be described.

While she pressed her lightsaber against the sheer power of the Force, the heat got hotter and it burned in Anakin's hands. He made the mistake of sensing her presence once and only the Dark Side remained. She was overrun by it. It controlled her body like a master enslaved a slave. There was no conflict, no light, no rebelling against the evilness... There was no Ahsoka.

"I regret how much I used to care about you." Cyra snarled, speaking for the first time while engaging in battle. Her eyes were locked onto his, both parties pressing their weapon or shield against the others. "I thought of you as my brother, though I look at you now, and I'm sickly reminded of the decision I made 19 years ago to save your life." Wether it was reasonable or not, Anakin felt so guilty when she said that. "How ironic that it basically ruined mine."

Anakin let his forcefield break, ducking under her 'saber once again. He gained a vantage point after that by flipping on top of a catwalk walkway. "It doesn't have to be this way." He said. No matter what happened to her now, he wouldn't leave her. Anakin Skywalker was speaking the truth when he promised to never leave her again. "This doesn't have to be your destiny."

"I will not be seduced." She declared, swinging her weapon in a threatening manner, stalking Anakin like prey. "I may have been yours to command once, even _loved_ you once, but not anymore... Not for 19 years!" She spat out the last sentence, anger rising up inside. Her fury was like a volcano, about to explode and detonate everything in its path. "To think I was that weak little Padawan who couldn't live without her precious _Skyguy_!" She took the first opportunity she had to strike at him, throwing her 'saber straight into his direction. Anakin dodged and sprung out of its path, but soon he realised that her target wasn't him, but the ramp instead.

Everything came crashing down, Anakin ending up hitting the ground where a set of stairs were located. He felt with the Force to see if he was alright and uninjured, but groaned when his left leg ached. Upon further inspection, the kneecap and thigh all had puncture wounds from shrapnel that broke off when the bridge collapsed. Thankfully though, the other debris and shrapnel that fell blocked him off from Cyra, so he was temporally shielded while he regained himself.

"Hiding isn't something I'd take you for," The Lady Sith taunted. She walked around the area, looking to find her opponent both in the Force and in the physical world. "You never were much of a coward... but times do awfully change."

It wasn't that he was a coward, he was just thinking of his next move. If Anakin really wanted to, he could fight back somehow, but that idea just seemed like fighting fire with fire. By engaging battle once again, he wasn't solving anything. And worst possible conclusion would be one of their deaths...

 _I can't let that happen._

He need to think deeper, a deeper way to reach her, a deeper way to make an effect.

And in that moment, Anakin remembered something. An act that wasn't cowardly, or reckless, or impossible. It was a sort of... _doing_ or action, that actually saved his life—strangely enough, from the Dark Side. When he was lost, no longer himself and sent to kill the rebels, it was Padmé who showed him light once again. She brought him back and freed him from Cyra's poison with the power of her own mind...

And now, Anakin thought of that moment, and knew exactly how he would rescue Cyra.

"I'm actually glad for what you did for me in the past." He started, coming out from under the stairs, close to limping. She spun around, however not immediately lashing out. "You let me live, have a life, keep fighting..." She held her firm gaze and stance, listening but prepared. "Though today, Cyra—or Ahsoka—I get to return the favor... You may have saved me from death, but i'll save you from yourself."

Anakin opened up to the Force quicker than Cyra could realise what was going on. He swarmed the Force around her and himself, reaching deep into the bond with Ahsoka. It was nearly dead, but he gave it enough life to resurface once again. It was broken, mangled and shredded, but it was still their bond. He connected Cyra into his own memories, showing her what she used to be, how happy she was, how close they used to be.

 _The room around them changed, and both Human and Togruta were not in the_ Death Star _anymore. The world around them was Christophsis, and a girl too young for war sat with her new Master. He told her she was reckless, but even so, she would still make it as a Padawan._ _ **His**_ _Padawan._

 _Another change of scene. The two were looking at the same people, but one badly injured and unconscious in the little shelter, and the other worried sick for his life. "Be strong..." She said, because she would not let him go down without a fight._

 _Next scenery was a cruiser's medbay—the_ Resolute's _. The distressed Padawan woke up gasping for air, and her Master was by her side instantly. In fact, the whole time she'd been healing from hypothermia after defeating the mind-control worms, he had never even left the room. Some Jedi would scold him for caring too much, but he didn't care because her needs and wellbeing were above the code._

 _Then there was Mortis, a planet Anakin and Cyra both remembered and would never forget. It hurt to see the Padawan under the control of the Dark Side, but even more that Anakin never noticed until now that at this point in time he was getting a glimpse of the future._

 _On Zygerria, the Master revisited past demons that he'd locked away. Memories of slavery came rushing back like a waterfall. Though this time, he had to be the slaver, while the Padawan was the slave. And even though she was only exposed to it for a brief period of time, she related to her Master on a level. When she was the slave, she was forced to kneel, serve and be rewarded by getting locked in a cage. '_ This must be similar to what my master endured when he was a child,' _she thought. She felt empathy towards him. Not sympathy because sympathy is went you feel sorry for someone, but empathy. She understood, felt what he went through, and knew his pain as her own..._

 _Sometimes they never knew how alike they actually were. The rebellion on Onderon proved that. The not-so-much-youngling couldn't focus quite properly, mainly from the cause of a Onderonian Senator. Her Master told her to put purpose ahead of feelings (much like a Jedi would), but deep down he was contradicting himself, as he was_ _ **married**_ _to Senator Amidala._

 _After that, the light-heartedness of the memories kind of changed. Dark aroma surrounded the scene and the two were witnessing one of the last interactions the master and apprentice ever had before everything changed. It was night, and they were back on Coruscant. The Padawan was sleeping in a room next to her master's, but woke to hear distressed calls on the other side of the wall. She peered around the corner, only to see her master panting with blood-shot eyes and his mental shields broken, so she could sense all his intense anxiety. Her master got nightmares often and they both acted like they didn't notice, but this was something the Padawan couldn't ignore when he was bolting awake because of them._

 _She came over to him, and placed a gentle hand around his shoulder. He jumped, looking at her with glassy eyes. "Master, are you alright?"_

 _He looked down at his hands. The flesh one was bleeding from the amount of force he had driven his fingernails into his palm. "Umm... I don't know... I was dreaming."_

 _She took his hand, inspecting it. "Hold on," She said, and went to get spare bacta patches from the 'fresher._

 _When she came back, he was in the same position, just looking at the wall. A little scared, the Padawan knelt down beside the bed. "Anakin, what did you see?" If it affected him this much, she was sure she didn't want to know, but she wouldn't let him suffer alone._

 _"I—I'm not sure, Ahsoka..." She began to put the patches on. "But something I don't want to relive again."_

Then everything faded away. The Master and the apprentice and the room in the Jedi Temple vanished from sight. Now Cyra and Anakin came around to the present moment, slowly coming back to it all. What they saw were just memories from a long time ago. And those memories were Anakin's only metaphoric 'weapon' to use against her. Hmm... 'weapon' wasn't actually the right word. Those memories don't cause damage. They may cause hurt and pain, but don't cause harm.

Now the past was nearly gone, getting stored back into Anakin's brain like before. He didn't want to forget them just yet however. Maybe one more minute or two to relive again would be nice. Back then everything was so much better.

Just as he started to withdraw himself, he got a feeling of warmth swarm the bond. It wasn't his own, but it was familiar too. Then suddenly Anakin realised Cyra was holding onto those memories as well, so tightly almost like a lifeline. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want to forget. Just like him, they both wanted to stay in the past.p, with each other.

He looked up to her, still dazed, but aware. She looked up at him too. They saw each others' faces, and for the first time in a long time, it was like Padawan and master, best friend and best friend, brother and sister reuniting after spending years and years apart.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yooo, interesting chapter? So this is basically a blast from the past ;) Lots of Anakin/Ahsoka moments from TCW in there. Oh, and the last one was in the first chapter, but from Ahsoka's POV. If you don't remember, Anakin had a dream/vision about the future and this is Ahsoka coming into his room after.**

 **Did you like this chapter? review if you did :D The next chapter is the last one! Ready to see how this all turns out?... But there is some bad news. I normally update weekly, but the last chapter might have to be in two weeks because I have an exchange student coming to live with me, and most of the time I'll be doing stuff with them. So I'm sorry I can't update sooner.**

 **Oh and I have a serious question that needs answering. Togrutas obviously don't have hair, but do they have finger nails? If anyone has the answer, please tell me! It's just something I wonder about sometimes xD**

 **Anyway, 'til next time.**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


	19. Her Name is Ahsoka

He looked up to her, still dazed, but aware. She looked up at him too. They saw each others' faces, and for the first time in a long time, it was like Master and Padawan, best friend and best friend, brother and sister were reuniting after spending years and years apart.

They're weren't Anakin and Cyra anymore...

The two people in that room were partners, they were a team, they were best friends, they were siblings... They were Anakin and Ahsoka.

"You..." She breathed quietly, only before her eyes rolled back and her knees decided to give out. It was basically her brain shutting down without her telling it to, because there can only be so many shocks a person can handle 'til it becomes an overload.

"Hey, it's alright..." Anakin said, catching her lightly, and placing her in his lap when she collapsed completely. He held onto her hand, and wrapped his other around her shoulders. Anakin was surprised when she simply sunk into his arms, but liked it nonetheless.

Together they lay on the floor in silence, the only sound was their breathing. Neither felt the need to talk, or even move because in that exact moment everything was peaceful, and how it should have been all along.

But the galaxy was never fair, and not all has become right. There was still the Empire to deal with, and definitely Palpatine. When he finds out about this, he'll want both of them dead.

 _He'll want revenge for Cyra's death_ , Anakin realised, because it was true. The Lady of the Sith was dead. She was an illusion, a shadow, a twisted version of the Togruta, and the one that lay in his arms was only a memory to Cyra... Funny how she was defeated by it.

"Ahsoka," he whispered. "We should go now." Go where? He didn't know. Probably back to Yavin. Just any place from here. This place held too many demons, and so much darkness. The Dark Side swelled here, and he'd fight to his last breath to make sure Ahsoka wouldn't get lost in it again.

He looked at her again and she was crying, hot tears running down flushed cheeks. Even though she was free, she wasn't okay... it was like a wall had crashed, a cage had shattered. The Dark Side was ashes... But tiny bits of scattered memories lie everywhere. She was still broken.

"Ahsoka," he called again and this time she noticed him, but didn't meet his eyes— _couldn't_. "Let's go home."

"No,"

Silence.

"I've done horrible things... you don't even know... I don't deserve sanctuary."

Other people would see it that way, most of the rebellion would, even Ahsoka herself saw it that way... But not Anakin. When he looked into her eyes all he saw was helplessness. She was not a crazed murderer, a venomous dictator, a Sith... She was a victim, a slave of the Dark Side turned to the Light.

"Your name is Ahsoka. It's not Cyra. You're aligned with the Light, not the Dark. You're my sister, not my enemy." Little wet droplets fell down his face too. "No matter what you've done in the past, there's always a way out. There's forgiveness, there is the Force... Trust it, and trust me. Please, let me get you out of here."

Carefully (and just barely), Ahsoka looked up to him, like a weak little child dependent on another. She opened her mouth to talk, and eventually all that came out was a meek, "...okay,"

He knew this wouldn't be easy, no one can get over such trauma quickly. It was like recovering from a mental illness, and he doubt she would ever fully heal—

"Hey, you!" Someone shouted, snatching Anakin's attention. "You're the rebel infiltrator!" It was a command trooper. _kriff_.

Anakin shot up, as did Ahsoka, standing close. "All available units, come to my position! It's the rebel!" Great. So his cover had been blow. Tarkin recognized him probably. _That kriffing sleemo._

"And— And he's got Lord Cyra with him... Hostage, maybe..." Probably a surprise for the trooper to see his superior captured, especially since Cyra didn't seem like one to get taken by the enemy often.

 _"Make it to the hangar?"_ Anakin said through their bond.

Cyra nodded, swallowing.

SWSWSW

Pretty quickly, the stormtroopers knew something was wrong when Cyra didn't fight back. Instead she took her two lightsabers, then _gave_ one to the rebel. She then fought _with_ the rebel, as if the Empire's own soldiers were the enemy!.. And there was something about her too. She wasn't threatening anymore. They didn't seem to be scared by her anymore. She wasn't acting cold-hearted and powerful... She was more acting scared herself. An energy to the air had lifted, and it somewhat effected her so much so she wasn't who she used to be.

SWSWSW

A bolt just brushed her, missing her arm. She still felt its heat when it went past.

 _That was close..._ This position wasn't really good. They needed cover, and here in the fairly open hangar, it seemed nearly impossible.

Carefully, she tried to calculate an escape. Her mind was in strategy-mode. A light had switch back on and she wasn't really _anyone_ —not Cyra, not Ahsoka—, just a person wanting to survive the fight.

SWSWSW

Anakin felt a body shield his back, as now the two were back-to-back deflecting shots together. Strange déjá vu washed over, Anakin thinking that he'd done this before... And when he thought about it, he had. 19 years ago. Clone Wars era. Battle of Christophsis, Battle of Teth, Battle of Quell, and so many countless others with the exact same demonstration of the pair's reliability.

"Quick, over there!" Ahsoka exclaimed, pointing to a small freighter ship, its main use was supplies. It was also marked imperial, but hopefully the Rebellion wouldn't open fire immediately. That would give him time to explain this mess.

As soon as they were aboard, Anakin jumped straight into the cot-pit, Ahsoka taking the seat next to his.

Either the Empire was lost without a leader in Cyra's absence or they were just stupid, because the TIEs they sent out were too late, and by then Ahsoka had already started up the hyperdrive sequence.

"We're rendezvousing back with the fleet," Anakin stated, teeth clenched as he swerved the laser fire. "Set coordinates for Yavin IV."

For a moment Ahsoka froze, suddenly out of the rush of battle. "The fleet? The alliance? I can't! I can't—" Close to hyperventilating, she grasped the control panel.

"It's okay." He said, a little rushed. "It's okay..." He turned his head, and saw her wide, tearing eyes. It was clear she couldn't handle seeing the rebels just yet.

"Please, I just can't..."

He couldn't tell if she was scared of what they would do to her, or couldn't face them because of guilt, but she needed to know the Rebellion was safe.

"It's alright... I can explain everything, and you'll be protected there. _I_ will protect you."

She shook her head, looking away. "That's just it! I don't _deserve_ your protection, like I told you before..." Even closing her eyes brought back memories of every evil deed she's ever done. Looking at her hands made her eyes swell because all she could see was the blood of her victims. When she saw Anakin's face it reminded her of that battle that changed everything. "There's no hope for me."

A beat.

"You're wrong, Ahsoka." He was surprised at how calm he was. Laser fire was all around and the ship was swerving, but non of that seemed to be important. "Of course there is. You returning has proved it... And not only that, the galaxy now has hope as well thanks to you."

She pulled her knees up into her chest and tucked her head away. "I don't know what you mean. I didn't give the galaxy hope, I _destroyed_ it."

"No... You just made it stronger— _resilient_." With Ahsoka's new spark of light, the universe had a new chance to become balanced. And If light can be found within Cyra, balance can be found within the galaxy.

Anakin told her the coordinates, and eventually Ahsoka punched them in. Blue mixed with black and hyperspace blurred together.

Cyra's two red 'sabers were crushed, the tiny pieces as insignificant as the darkness they left behind.

Anakin return to the cot-pit soon after, Ahsoka not far behind. She was unsure of what to do, how to act. She hadn't been this way in 19 years, and it really affected her. It wasn't like she _needed_ the Dark Side like a drug, but it was more like she'd forgotten what it was like to be on the Light after all this time.

"I can sense your uneasiness." Anakin said, while Ahsoka sat herself next to him.

Her lekku darkened, turning away for the one millionth time. It occurred to both of them that she could never meet his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm unsure of... I just haven't felt this way in a long time." Emotions that she thought were gone were all coming back. "I fell peace... Humanity... Harmony... Clearness... And— And..."

He smiled slightly, hesitating to put a hand on her shoulder. Maybe he would have back in the day, but he knew she was too overwhelmed by everything to get that close again right now. "Serene?"

She smiled too. That was the right word. "Yes. Serene."

 _Fin_

•••

 **And that the end! :D I started this mid-May-ish, so it's been about 4 months since I began. I'm proud of this, and I really hope you guys loved it! Thank you for all your nice words, they mean so much to me. They make me want to continue writing, and brighten my day, so thank you :)**

 **This story now has a trailer and it's on YouTube. My channel is the same name as my username on here: CyanGalaxy, so if you wanna watched the trailer go there :)**

 **This is a late update, I know. I couldn't post last week coz I had a guest over so I'm sorry. Hope the ending makes up for it. I originally planned it out so Ahsoka was never going to return to the Light, and she was actually going to kill Anakin, but most of y'all wanted Ahsoka to turn good, and I guess I did too :)**

 **If you want to know, there is going to be a new fanfic on my page. It will be up next week (hopefully). It's called 'Desert Slave and Scavenger' and let's just say it's Anakin + time travel = Anakin in TFA ;)**

 **Favourite and review if you liked this story has a whole, and may the Force be with you.**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


End file.
